Return of prince : A Harem king!
by Shiro no echi
Summary: Naruto si miskin gemuk pendek dan jelek yang selalu di bully.. suatu malam pertemuanya dengan seorang kakek tua mengubah hidupnya..
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M (untuk jaga jaga)

Warning : gaje, typo, Oc, Occ, cerita abal abal, romance, super power, supranatural, echi, Harem king, female Sasuke dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01: awal mula

.

.

" hey sialan kenapa hanya ini hah! .."

Terlihat tiga pelajar yang mengepung satu pelajar bertubuh pendek bulat yang terlihat ketakuan saat kerah bajunya di cengkram.

" ma.. af aku.. tidak punya uang lgi.. lepaskan aku.. " ucapnya ketakuan saat melihat tiga kakak kelasnya ingin memukulnya.

" heh.. gedut rasakan ini "

 **Duak**!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya, tubuh gumpalnya limbung dan jatuh, tidak hanya itu juga ketiga kakak kelasnya juga menginjak injak tubuhnya. dia hanya bisa menerima keadaanya yang mengenaskan itu. bukanya dia tidak mau melawan tapi dia memang tidak bisa melawan, mereka terus menginjak injak dirinya sampai sesuatu yang tidak terduga muncul.

 **Brak**!

Pintu atap sekolah di dobrak paksa oleh seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang, dia menghampiri ketiga murid itu yang sedang membully murid lainya.

" Hey apa yang kalian lakukan disini hah.. sudah waktunya masuk kelas! "

Ketiga murid itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat wakil ketua komite kedisplinan Konoha gakuen. mereka langsung berlari meningalkan atap sekolah. sedangkan gadis itu menatap murid gemuk yang tergeletak dengan pandangan datar.

" Sen.. pai.. teri.. makasih (uhuk) "

" jangan salah sangka.. aku hanya tidak ingin nama sekolah ini kotor.. "

Setelah berucap seperti itu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah, sedangkan murid gemuk itu hanya tersenyum miris. karena dia sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan merendahkan seperti itu, perlahan ia mencoba bangkit walaupun tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

Naruto pov~

Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto, aku murid kelas dua di Konoha gakuen sebuah sekolah elit yang ada di jepang, sekolah ini hanya menerima murid anak orang kaya saja, aku bisa bersekolah disini karena kecerdasanku hingga aku mendapatkan biasiswa di sekolah elit nan mahal ini.

Ohh iya yang tadi itu adalah Haruno Sakura kelas tiga dan wakil ketua komite kedisplinan Konoha gakuen, dia memang sangat cantik tapi menurutku Sakura sama saja dengan yang lainya, sifatnya sangat sombong arogan dan selalu memandang rendah mereka yang lemah, jujur aku tidak suka sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Bicara soal lemah, akulah salah satu orang itu aku selalu di Bully oleh beberapa anak orang kaya disekolah ini, hanya karena aku ini miskin dan tubuhku cacat, aku selalu menjadi bahan pelampiasan mereka, aku benci diriku yang cacat dan lemah ini kenapa tuhan tidak adil padaku? apa salahku? hingga tuhan memberikan takdir yang sulit kepadaku.

Sepertinya hanya sampai disini dulu perkenalkanku, aku yakin suatu saat nanti takdirku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik aku percaya itu.

Naruto pov end~

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai kini semua murid berkemas dan pulang kerumah mereka masing masing, kecuali Naruto yang saat ini sedang membersihkan jendela kelas nya, Naruto di paksa piket oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba, jika dia menolak maka sudah pasti Naruto akan pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti waktu itu. tidak punya pilihan lain dengan berat hati Naruto menerima nya.

Setelah terlewat dua jam akhirnya Naruto selesai membersihkan jendela kelasnya, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya yang kelelahan setelah memberikan jendela kelasnya.

" (huf) ..(huf) Kami-sama.. bolehkah aku memohon? ..(huf) jika boleh aku ingin terlahir normal.. "

Ucap Naruto yang masih kelelahan memohon kepada tuhan, agar mengubah tubuhnya menjadi normal seperti remaja lainnya, tapi Naruto rasa itu tidak mungkin karena tuhan sudah menetapkanya seperti itu. dia tidak bisa mengubah nasibnya sendiri tapi Naruto percaya tuhan akan mendengar doa nya dan mengubah nasibnya suatu hari nanti. karena terlalu lelah Naruto akhirnya ketiduran di dalam kelasnya.

 **Skip time**

Tidak terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat dan kini sudah berganti menjadi malam, Naruto juga masih tertidur di dalam kelasnya. dia sepertinya sangat nyaman teridur di kelasnya tapi tiba tiba..

 **Duarr!**

" uwaaaa! "

Naruto terbangun dan berteriak karena terkejut mendengar suara ledakan. Naruto panic dia fikir ada gempa bumi atau semacamnya, Naruto bergegas mengabil tas nya dan berlari keluar kelas, Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan karena ketakutan, tapi dia berhenti saat melihat asap tebal mengepul di langit malm yang berasal dari hutan belakang sekolahnya. Naruto bingung antara takut dan penasaran tapi karena rasa penasaranya yang tinggi Naruto memberanikan dirinya dan berlari menuju kebelakang sekolahnya untuk memastikan apa sebenarnya itu.

Sebelumnya...

Tidak jauh dari hutan Konoha terlihat seorang kakek tua yang kelelahan dengan tubuh yang di penuhi luka sayatan serius, tiba tiba muncul mahluk seperti manusia tapi berkepala Rusa dengan bersenjatakan kampak besar.

" tua renta.. menyerahlah dan serahkan kalung itu padaku.. "

Ucap si manusia Rusa, tapi sang kakek tetap pada pendirianya bahwa dia tidak akan menyerahkan kalung milik mendiang pangeran ke tujuh kepada siapapun. karena di dunia ini tidak ada seorang pun yang baik dan berhati murni seperti mendiang pangeran ke tujuh.

" (uhuk).. walaupun kau membunuh ku (uhuk).. kau tidak akan mendapatkanya.. "

Ucap sang kakek, si Rusa mengertakan gigi nya saat mendengar ucapan tua renta itu, benar apa yang dikatakanya tanpa mantra itu, walaupun dia memiliki kalung pangeran tapi dia tidak akan memiliki kekuatanya, ini jadi semakin menjengkelkan saja untuknya.

" cih.. kalau begitu matilah! "

Manusia Rusa itu mengayunkan kampak raksasa nya dan menghantamkanya ketanah, hantaman itu menyebabkan gelombang kejut yang membuat tanah meledak!

 **Duarr**!

Kakek itu terkena ledakanya dan terpental menghantam beberapa pohon hingga tumbang dan berhenti saat tubuh tua nya menghantam sebuah tembok.

Saat ini...

Mata Naruto yang bulat hampir keluar saat melihat pemandangan hutan yang hampir gundul seperti terkena bom pemusnah masal. ini jelas diluar akal sehat manusia, apa yang menyebabkan hutan sampai hancur seperti itu? mata Naruto melihat seorang kakek yang terluka tidak jauh dari hadapanya. Naruto pun menghampiri kakek itu.

" Ojii-san.. apa kau baik-baik saja? "

Tanya Naruto. kakek itu melihat kaerah Naruto, entah kenapa aura yang Naruto pancarkan hampir sama persis dengan mendingan pangeran ke tujuh, kabaikan kemurnian dan yang paling penting rendah hati.. kakek itu jadi teringat pesan dari pangeran ke ketujuh sebelum meninggal.

Ojii-san kalau seandainya aku kalah melawan dia dan mati... aku ingin Ojii-san mencari seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini.. aku percaya ada seseorang diluar sana yang bisa mengalahkanya.. aku percaya padamu Ojii-san.. tolong jaga ini untuku..

Ucapan sang pangeran masih terukir dengan jelas di benak kakek itu, pada hari itu juga pengeran memberikan kalungnya, dan sekarang Kakek itu mengerti apa yang pangeran maksud seseorang bisa mengalahkan dia, dan orang itu kini ada di sampingnya.

" (uhuk).. si.. apa nama.. mu nak? "

" Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Ojii-san! bertahanlah.. aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit.. " jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah panic saat kakek itu memuntahkan banyak darah.

" (uhuk) ..tidak ada waktu.. lgi.. dengan ini aku Hamdal.. utusan langit.. menyerahkanya pada.. U..uzumaki.. (uhuk) Na.. ru to "

Sesudah mengatakan mantra itu tubuh sang kakek bercahaya terang sangat menyilaukan. Naruto sampai menutup matanya ia tidak percaya kakek itu ternyata bukanlah manusia, karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa bercahaya.

Cahaya itu bahkan semakin terang dan menjulang tinggi membelah langit malam, pancaran auranya sungguh sangat kuat sampau bisa dirasakan oleh semua mahluk supernatural dan para manusia spesial.

Setelah cahaya itu meredup Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, Naruto bingung karena sanga kakek sudah tidak ada disampingnya. kemana kakek itu pergi? fikir Naruto.

Tunggu? ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku? aku merasa ringan lebih tinggi dan.. seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir di tubuhku.. fikir Naruto. dia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di genangan air di bawahnya. mata Naruto melotot dan hampir keluar saat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasa. rambutnya juga memanjang membingkai wajahnya.. dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tubuhnya.. tubuhnya terlihat tinggi seperti remaja lainya.. apa ini mimpi? kalau iya Naruto tidak mau bangun selamanya.

Dengan insting yang tinggi Naruto secara tidak sadar bergerak melompat keatas saat sebuah kampak raksasa ingin memengal tubuhnya, alahasil kampak itu hanya menancap di tembok.

" yang tadi itu apa? "

Ucap Naruto bingung, lagi lagi tubuhnya secara tidak sadar bergerak sendiri saat seseorang ingin menendang kepalanya. Naruto menunduk ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menampar pantat lawanya.

 **Plak**!

 **Brak**!

Sangat mengejutkan musuhnya terpental dan menghantam tembok belakang sekolah hingga jebol, Naruto tidak percaya dia sudah membunuh orang hanya karena tamparan ringan, apa yg harus ia lakukan sekarang? ..Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati reruntuhan tembok itu. Naruto melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dari bawah raruntuhan itu.

 **Blarr**!

Reruntuhan tembok itu seketika hancur menjadi debu saat si Rusa mengunakan seluruh kekuatanya. si Rusa terlihat kelelahan sesudah mengunakan seluruh kekuatanya. pakaian yang dia pakai juga sudah robek sana sini. sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dia lihat dalam hidupnya.

" ka.. kau! "

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk si Rusa dengan tangan gemetar. si Rusa itu menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto, tentu saja manusia akan tekejut saat melihatnya, jadi tidak heran melihat orang dihadapanya ini terkejut.

" manusia memang lucu.. bagus takutlah padaku.. mahluk sampah.. "

Ucap si Rusa menyombongkan dirinya, dia sungguh senang melihat reaksi manusia dihadapanya ini.. lihatlah manusia itu ketakutan sambil menutup matanya.. ehh? menutup mata? fikir si Rusa bingung.

" tutupi tubuhmu gadis tidak tau malu! .. "

Apa! dari mana dia itu tau aku seorang gadis? menutup tubuh apa maksudnya?.. gadis Rusa itu melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut pakaian sudah tidak layak pakai. hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang menonjol besar, seketika wajahnya memerah padam melihat penampilanya sendiri.

" Kyaaaaaaaa! "

Gadis itu dengan cepat menutupi dadanya. perubahan wujudnya juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan teriakanya tadi. kini terlihatlah wujud asli dari gadis Rusa itu, dia bersurai kuning panjang di ikat ekor kuda, wajahnya juga sangatlah cantik. Naruto sendiri tidak berkedip melihat wujud asli gadis rusa tadi. tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

" hoho.. percuma aku sudah melihatnya loh.. "

" KYAAAA MESUUM.. aku akan mem- ehh? kemana dia? "

Gadis itu bingung kemana manusia mesum tadi. sepertinya tadi dia masih ada dihadapanya cepat sekali perginya. tunggu perasaan ini..

" aku disini.. "

 **Duk!**

Naruto memukul belakang leher gadis itu hingga membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukanya. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, dia membaringkan gadis itu dengan perlahan. kalau dilihat lagi gadis ini memang benar sangat cantik menurutnya.

Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dahi sang gadis. Naruto bisa melihat semua kilasan ingatan gadis atau yang dia tau bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. dia juga sudah mengetahui tentang rahasia dunia ini, ternyata di dunia ini tidak hanya di tempati oleh manusia saja, makhluk sejenis Yokai dan Iblis juga ternyata ada bahkan dia juga baru tau kalau ada Manusia spesial yang di anugrahi kekuatan dari tuhan. dan.. akhirnya dia tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini, ternyata disebabkan oleh kalung dari Dark Prince atau bisa juga di pangil pangeran ke tujuh.

" jadi seperti itu.. aku sekarang mengerti.. "

Ucap Naruto, di lehernya terlihat kalung rantai hitam dengan bandul cristal ungu yang bercahaya hitam. mungkin sebaiknya dia menghapus ingatan Ino tentang dirinya dan kejadian malam ini. Naruto juga tau organisasi yang memerintahkan manusia spesial seperti Ino, dan sebaiknya ia memang tidak perlu terlibat dulu dalam hal apapun. termasuk berurusan dengan Iblis, Yokai, ataupun organisasi manusia spesial karena dia belum tau betul tentang kekuatanya saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat sekelilingnya berantakan. kalau ini sampai dilihat oleh orang pasti akan heboh. tembok hancur sedangkan hutanya gundul. dia akan memperbaiki semua kerusakan ini sebelum esok hari, dengan kemampuanya saat ini itu bukanlah masalah.

 **Skip time..**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya yang lumayan empuk, Naruto merasa lelah setelah mengunakan hampir seluruh tenaganya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang mereka buat. Naruto juga sudah membawa Ino kerumahnya.. Naruto bisa tau rumah gadis bernama Ino itu saat pengambilan ingatan.

Malam ini terasa aneh baginya mulai dari kakek tua yang memberikanya kalung hingga di serang oleh gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino, tapi berkat itu juga dia bisa tau konflik yang sedang terjadi di dunia ini antara Iblis.. Yokai dan Manusia spesial.

" Kami-sama.. terimakasih "

Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum menjelajahi alam mimpinya, Naruto tidak sadar kalungnya mengeluarkan aura hitam, aura itu perlahan menelan tubuh Naruto, hingga kini terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang terbukus didalam bulatan aura hitam.

 _Recernasi ku mulai sekarang aku serahkan seluruh kekuatanku dan kepercayaanku padamu Naruto.. gunakanlah kekuatanku untuk kebaikan.. suatu saat nanti aku akan menemuimu.. jadi persiapkan dirimu Uzumaki Naruto.._

Aura hitam yang membungkus tubuh Naruto melebur, kini terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula. gendut pendek jelek dan lemah itulah Naruto yang sebenarnya. kalung nya juga sudah tidak ada di lehernya tapi bukan berarti hilang, kalung itu akan muncul saat Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya atau semacam nya. pengunaanya juga masih terbatas karena Naruto belum menguasai sepenuhnya.

.

.

 **Another pleace..**

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat megah berhias emas terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah menyala terduduk manis di singasanahnya yang terbuat dari betangan emas. wajah gadis itu sangatlah cantik bahkan bisa dikatakan melebihi gadis spesial tadi yang bernama Ino. dan nama dari gadis cantik itu adalah Kyuubi sang ratu dari para Yokai yang ada di dunia ini. Kyuubi tersenyum manis saat merasakan aura yang sangat ia sukai, sudah sangat lama dia menungu saat ini, saat dimana recernasi Dark prince bangkit.

" ufufu.. ternyata kau terbangun juga.. kuso darling.. "

Ucap Kyuubi saat merasakan pancaran aura yang sangat kuat. dan ia tau itu adalah aura dari Dark prince calon tunanganya dulu ratusan tahun yang lalu. mereka memang akan bertunangan saat itu tapi gagal saat mahluk kegelapan muncul dan menantang calon tunanganya. akhirnya Dark prince pun kalah dan mati di tangan mahluk itu.

Kyuubi sunguh sangat terpukul waktu itu mendengar calon tunangannya mati secara mengenaskan. Kyuubi ingin membalas kematian Dark prince tapi para tetua Yokai melarangnya, dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena masalahnya menyangkut seluruh soudara Yokai nya.

Tapi semua itu sekarang terbalaskan saat recernasi dari Dark prince akhirnya muncul setelah ratusan tahun berlalu. dan Kyuubi tidak sabar ingin melihat recernasi dari calon tunangannya. kira kira dia seperti apa ya? hmm aku harap dia tampan dan kuat seperti dulu.. atau? kyaaa! lebih tampan dan kuat hihi.. jadi tidak sabar.. fikir Kyuubi.

.

.

 **Change Scane.. (Akatsuki pleace)**

Akatsuki adalah organisasi rahasia yang di bentuk oleh pemerintah jepang, tugas dari Akatsuki adalah melindungi umat manusia dari ancaman mahluk supranatural. dan markas dari Akatsuki sendiri berada tepat di sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah disediakan oleh pemerintah jepang. semua angota dari Akatsuki adalah manusia spesial yang menerima anugrah dari tuhan. jumplah agotanya sendiri tidak terhitung karena terlalu banyak. dan Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satunya.

Di saat yang sama semua orang spesial disana merasakan pancaran aura yang sangat kuat. pancaran aura nya sendiri sampai membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. makhluk macam apa yang mengeluarkan aura seperti ini.

Sedangkan diruangan kushus terlihat seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantik dengan Kyuubi terduduk manis diruanganya sambil menjilati permen lolipop. dia bersurai kuning pucat di kucir dua, gadis cantik itu bernama Senju Tsunade ketua dari perkumpulan manusia spesial, soal kekuatanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan sebuah rumah bahkan gunung kalau dia mau. tapi sayangnya Tsunade sangatlah pemalas dan tidak suka bertarung. karena selama ini semua lawanya langsung K.O hanya dengan sekali pukul. itulah yang membuat gadis cantik itu malas bertarung.

 **Deg!**

Tsunade menjatuhkan lolipop nya saat merasakan aura yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, aura itu sangatlah kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari dirinya. Tsunade mengulum senyum manis saat menemukan lawan yang sangat menarik. akhirnya ini tidak akan membosankan lagi untuknya.

" Ara~.. menarik sangat menarik.. hmm aku akan mencarimu.. "

Ucap Tsunade sambil menjilati bibinya sendiri. entah kenapa ia menjadi bergairah saat merasakan aura yang lebih kuat darinya. Tsunade juga akan mencarinya dan yang pasti mengalahkanya.

.

.

 **Underworld**

Underworld adalah tempat para Iblis tinggal, atau bisa juga disebut dunia nya para Iblis. Iblis sering digambarkan tamak serakah dan jahat tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, mereka hidup berdampingan di dunianya. mereka juga tidak pernah mengangu manusia atau para mahluk lainya. tapi para manusia spesial itu selalu menganggap kaum Iblis itu jahat dan harus di musnahkan. itu sebabnya konflik selalu terjadi anatar Iblis dan manusia spesial.

Di sebuah istana yang megah seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Tsunade dan Kyuubi, terduduk manis di singasanahnya yang terbuat dari tulang belulang manusia. gadis cantik itu bernama Uchiha Sasuka, Sasuka bersurai hitam panjang dan berwajah cantik bagaikan boneka. tapi perlu kalian ketahui Sasuka adalah ratu dari semua iblis yang ada di Underworld. walaupun cantik tapi dia juga bisa kejam dan sadis saat kaum nya di ganggu mahluk lain atau manusia spesial.

 **Deg!**

Sasuka terkejut saat merasakan aura yang sangat kuat, ia pernah merasakan aura yang sama seperti ini ratusan tahun yang lalu. kalau tidak salah aura yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah aura dari Dark prince. pengeran yang dulu sudah menolak lamaranya dan lebih memilih si Yokai busuk itu daripada dirinya.

Tapi Sasuka sudah melupakan rasa kecewa nya dulu yang gagal mendapatkan Dark prince. dan saat ia merasakan aura Dark prince kembali, rasa ingin memiliki muncul di dalam diri Sasuka, memang dia pernah gagal dulu tetapi sekarang ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan recernasi dari Dark prince itu. Sasuka tidak perduli kalau pun harus berhadapan dengan si Yokai busuk itu demi mendapatkan incaranya. dia juga akan menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalanya.

" tunggu aku ne.. anata-kun.. kau hanya miliku ahaha... "

Ucap Sasuka di akhiri dengan tawanya. ia belum pernah merasakan sesenang ini setelah di tolak oleh Dark prince dulu. kini saatnya membalas apa yang Yokai busuk itu lakukan dulu dengan mendapatkan recernasi dari Dark prince. mata Sasuka berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga temoe hitam yang berputar pelan. itu adalah mata spesial keturunan raja Iblis terdahulu yaitu Sharinggan.

.

.

 **Change scane (Konoha)**

Di sebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang memakan jasat manusia yang ia bunuh. wajah cantik gadis itu gelepotan darah, ia terlihat memakan jasat itu dengan lahap, tapi seketika ia berhenti makan saat merasakan aura yang sangat kuat. entah kenapa nafsu makanya tiba tiba menghilang. dia membersihkan mulut dan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. gadis cantik itu bernama Hyuga Hinata, dia adalah seorang Ghoul makhluk malam yang biasanya menyantap manusia. di dunia ini tidak hanya Iblis Yokai dan manusia spesial saja.. tetapi juga ada Ghoul Vampire dan masih banyak lagi makhluk supranatural lainya.. termasuk para dewa dan dewi.

" aura ini... Master! "

Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan aura dari masternya. dulu saat terjadi pembantai Ghoul Hinata di selamatkan oleh Dark prince. dan dirawat olehnya meskipun dia tau bahwa Hinata adalah Ghoul tapi Dark prince tetap marawat Hinata sampai dia pulih kembali. sejak saat itu Hinata mengabdikan dirinya pada Dark prince, tapi saat mengetahui masternya mati Hinata sunguh marah dan putus asa. Hinata membekukan dirinya sendiri selama ratusan tahun di pegunungan es.

Dan setelah mencair dia mendapati dirinya berada di zaman yang berbeda dari zamanya dulu. Hinata yakin masternya sudah berecernasi dan ternyata benar dugaanya kini ia sudah merasakan sendiri kehadiran dari masternya dulu. kali ini Hinata akan mencari masternya dan menjaganya ia tidak mau kehilangan masternya lagi dan harus merasakan sakit lagi di dadanya.

" Master... aku akan mencarimu dan melindungi mu seperti janjiku.. "

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M (untuk jaga jaga)

Warning : Typo, gaje, Oc, Occ, cerita abal abal, Mainstream, supernatural, humor, echi, super power, Romance, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

Chapter 02

Saat ini si gendut karakter utama kita sedang melakukan aktifitas akat beban, tentu saja itu bukanlah besi melaikan hanya kayu dengan tambahan dua roda speda nya anak kecil. belum juga mengangkatnya keatas Naruto sudah hampir pingsan karena terlalu memaksakan tubuh bulatnya. Naruto pun menghentikan sejenak acara angkat bebanya. fisik dan kemampuanya sungguh sangat menyedihkan tapi semua itu dapat tertutupi oleh kepintaranya. Naruto berjalan kearah kulkas bobrok nya dan mengambil botol minuman, walaupun sebenarnya tidak dingin karena kulkasnya sudah lama rusak. bukanya Naruto tidak mau membeli kulkas yang baru tapi dia memang tidak mampu membeli sebuah kulkas, makan pun Naruto seadanya bagaimana bisa membeli kulkas yang harganya sangat mahal itu. dan di ruangan itu hanya terdapat kasur bobrok yang dimakan rayap, kulkas yang sudah tidak layak lagi, dan satu buah radio tua yang suaranya kadang ada kadang tidak ada. bahkan yang Naruto tempati saat ini juga bukanlah rumahnya, dia hanya anak kosan yang miskin.. bicara soal kosan.. Naruto dengan gerakan patah patah melihat kearah Kalendernya. tidak salah lagi hari ini adalah..

 **Brak! Brak!**

" NARUTOO! "

Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu dan teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya. baru saja Naruto ingat kenapa langsung datang! si wanita pemilik kosan yang bernama lengkap Mei terumi si perawan tua, karena sampai sekarang dia belum menikah di usianya yang sudah mencapai 28 tahun. kabar yang Naruto dengar sih Mei itu pilih pilih.. tapi sebenarnya tidak ada pria yang mau mendekatinya karena sifatnya yang urakan. Naruto jadi kasihan.. pada ibu kosnya.. tidak tidak ini bukan waktunya mengasihani nya, Naruto harus memikirkan cara agar bisa bebas dari uang sewa.. karena dia belum gajian.

" NARUTOO! cepat keluar! kalau tidak akan ku dobrak pintu ini.."

Gawat! bagaimana ini.. aku tidak mau di usir dan mengembel dijalanan, berfikir Naruto berfikir.. aku harus lolos uang sewa bulan ini.. tapi bagaimana caranya? Naruto berfikir keras dan memutar otaknya. setelah beberapa menit sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya ..tidak ada cara lain dia harus mengunakanya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentarsi penuh.

" NARUTOOOO! "

 **Brakk!**

Mei dengan kuatnya mendobrak pintu kosan itu, wajah cantik Mei benar benar mengerikan dipenuhi urat kekesalan. tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Mei blank dan rahangnya menyentuh tanah saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan tepat dihadapanya.

Baru kali ini Mei melihat pria tampan sepertinya. lihatlah wajah pemuda itu sangat tampan dengan surai kuning jabrik yang membingkai wajahnya, tidak lupa juga tubuhnya yang atletis membuat Mei menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

" si-siap kau? ..mana Naruto "

Tanya Mei dengan wajah yang merona, sedangkan pemuda tampan itu atau perwujudan sementara dari Naruto hanya tersenyum manis, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Mei terumi mimisan. dalam hati Naruto tertawa senang malihat reaksi Mei terumi.

" aku? Uzumaki Menma.. dan aku adalah kakak dari Naruto.. umm ada perlu apa? nona cantik dengan adiku? "

Ucap Menma (Naruto) dengan lembut dan sedikit menggoda Mei, kepala Mei langsung berasap baru kali ini dia di pangil cantik.. apalagi oleh orang setampan Menma, ahh hatinya langsung meleleh. tapi kok bisa Naruto yang gemuk pendek dan jelek itu mempunyai kakak yang sangat tampan seperti Menma. ehem bagaimanapun juga Mei harus bersikap ramah agar Menma menyukainya.

" a-ano.. umm aku kemari hanya ingin.. umm memberi uang jajan untuk Naruto..-kun "

Ucap Mei dengan malu malu. sedangkan didalam hati Naruto tidak percaya dengan sifat Mei yang tiba tiba perhatian padanya. dan sejak kapan Mei memanggilnya dengan tambahan suffix Kun? ..Menma (Naruto) melihat Mei yang memainkan jarinya dan sesekali melirik kearahnya. ohh Naruto mengerti sekarang.. apa yang membuat Mei terumi tiba tiba perhatian padanya.

" Ohh nona-..."

" Mei terumi.. pangil saja aku Mei.. Menma-kun umm.. tambah chan juga boleh kok.. "

Alis Naruto berkedut saat melihat Mei bertingkah seperti seorang gadis pemalu. tapi demi bebas uang sewa bulan ini.. Naruto akan lakukan apapun. dan dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan cool walaupun didalam hatinya merancau tidak jelas.

" ah baiklah Mei..-chan anda baik sekali pada adiku.. tapi adiku bukan tipe orang yang mau menerima pemberian orang lain.. jadi simpan saja uang mu Mei-chan.. dan aku disini ingin membawa adiku pergi.. karena dia bilang tidak sangup membayar uang sewa bulan ini.. jadi- "

" tidak! tidaaak! .. Menma-kun tolong sampaikan pada Naruto..-kun bahwa dia bebas uang sewa.. sampai dia mempunyai uang, jadi kumohon jangan pergi.. "

Mei benar benar tidak mau kehilangan orang seperti Menma, mungkin ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah saling berpandangan dari awal Naruto ngekos di tempat Mei. Menma (Naruto) yang mendengar itu sangat senang, bukan hanya bebas uang sewa saja tapi juga dia bebas kapanpun membayar uang sewa. tiba tiba kalung Naruto berkedip kedip. Mei yang melihat itu terkejut.

" Menma-kun.. apa itu? "

Tanya Mei penasaran. dalam hati Naruto melotot melihat sebentar lagi mencapai batasanya, dia tidak akan membuang waktu lagi. Naruto berjalan mendekati Mei, tentu saja Mei merona melihat wajah Menma (Naruto) dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Mei dan berbisik.

" Mei-chan.. terimakasih "

 **Cup~**

Wajah Mei merona maksimal bahkan sampai keluar asap dari kedua telinganya, saat merasakan ciuman Menma di pipinya. kepala Mei jadi berat dan akhirnya Mei jatuh pingsan dengan raut wajah bahagia. tapi sebelum tubuhnya menghantam lantai Menma (Naruto) telebih dahulu memeluknya, dia mengangkat tubuh Mei dan membaringkanya di atas tempat tidurnya yang reot itu.

Kalung itu akhirnya berhenti berkedip dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membungkus tubuh Naruto. setelah aura hitam itu lenyap kini terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti semula gendut pendek dan jelek. Naruto melihat kalungnya berubah warna menjadi merah dan menghilang, seharusnya dia menggunakanya untuk hal yang penting, kalau begini Naruto jadi tidak bisa menggunakanya lagi untuk lima jam kedepan. tapi berkat itu juga dia tidak jadi di usir dari kosan ini itu sangat membantunya.

 **Skip time..**

Seperti biasa saat siang hari Naruto bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran yang sangat terkenal di jepang, tapi pekerjaan Naruto bukanlah menjadi palayan apalagi sebagai manager nya itu hanya ada didalam mimpinya saja, pekerjaan Naruto adalah sebagai maskot restoran dengan mengenakan kostum telur dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil membawa papan menu dan membagikan kertas promosi restoran.

" silahkan.. diambil sialahkan.. kami memiliki menu baru ayam karaige.. ayam keju dan masih banyak lagi.. silahkan mampir.. ayo ayo.. "

Naruto berteriak sana sini sambil membagikan kertas promosi kepada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan restoran. meskipun banyak orang yang menertawakanya tapi Naruto tetap semangat dan tidak mudah menyerah. Naruto tidak sadar di perhatikan oleh seorang gadis berwajah sangat cantik dan bersurai merah panjang dari jauh, gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. dia terus memperhatikan Naruto yang membagikan kertas kepada orang orang. gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto.

" silahkan ambil nona.. kami sedang promosi maukah anda mampir? "

Ucap Naruto ramah, gadis itu mengambil selembaran kertas promosi yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa gadis itu memperhatikanya terus. mungkin karena dia terlihat aneh saat memakai kostum telur mungkin saja seperti itu. baik ini menjadi aneh kenapa gadis ini tidak mau pergi dari hadapanya dan malah melihatnya terus.

" bau mu.. harum ..itu membuatku lapar "

" Ehh? apa maksudmu nona? "

" tidak ada.. lupakan.. "

Gadis itu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto. sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang gadis tadi ucapkan, membuatnya lapar? kenapa dia tidak mampir saja di restoran untuk makan, ini aneh menurut Naruto.

hmm lupakan gadis aneh tadi aku harus fokus dalam pekerjaanku, aku tidak mau terus memikirkan ucapanya yang aneh itu, Naruto berteriak sana sini lagi dan membagikan selembaran kertas promosi kepada setiap orang yang lewat.

 **Skip time..**

Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, hari kini sudah berganti malam, tapi Naruto masih sibuk membenahi kostum telurnya, Naruto lega hari ini dia dapat uang cukup dari sang manager untuk makan beberapa hari kedepan dan membayar uang sewa kos tentunya, setelah menaruh kostum telurnya Naruto berpamitan pulang kepada manager nya.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di pingiran jalanan kota Konoha sambil membawa kantung belanjaanya, dijalan tadi Naruto sempat mampir ke toko roti, kalau dilihat lagi kota Konoha saat malam memang sangat indah dan tenang.

Entah perasaan Naruto atau apa sepertinya ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi, tapi setiap Naruto menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapapun, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di kosan. ketika Naruto melintasi jalanan yang sepi dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan dua gadis yang sedang bertarung di tengah jalan, yang satu bersurai merah dan yang satunya lagi bersurai putih. keduanya terlihat ingin saling membunuh satu sama lain.

" untuk ukuran manusia.. kau boleh juga "

Ucap gadis bersurai putih panjang yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kaguya sendiri adalah seorang dewi kelinci yang cerdik dan juga cantik. untuk penampilanya sendiri Kaguya hanya memakai kimono putih dengan motif bulan sabit.

" aku bukanlah manusia dan aku tidak akan kalah.. meskipun kau seorang dewi.. "

Balas gadis bersurai merah yang wajahnya tidak kalah cantik dari Kaguya, gadis itu bernama Tebane Kushina, Kushina memang bukan manusia dia adalah makhluk yang disebut Sekirei dan untuk penampilanya sendiri Kushina memakai seragam kushus guru di Konoha gakuen. yang berarti Kushina adalah guru dari Naruto.

Kushina menghindari pukulan dari Kaguya, Kushina memutar tubuh nya dan ingin menendang kepala Kaguya. tapi tendangan itu berhasil di tangkis oleh Kaguya. selanjutnya kedua gadis itu saling memukul dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto sendiri yang menyaksikan itu tidak berkedip. Naruto pun memutuskan duduk dan mengambil beberapa roti dari kantung belanjaanya. dia membuka bungkus nya dan memakanya secara perlahan Naruto mengunyah sambil menikmati pertunjukan adu jotos antara dewi melawan Sekirei.

Setengah jam telah berlalu tapi masih juga adu jotos itu belum selesai. Naruto bahkan sampai menghabiskan empat rotinya. tinggal tiga roti yang masih tersisa di kantung belanjaanya, tentu saja itu untuk bekal sarapanya besok, beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya adu jotos dengan kecepatan tinggi itu berhenti, kedua gadis itu sama sama kelelahan, pakaian mereka juga sudah robek sana sini. Naruto tidak berkedip melihat tubuh keduanya yang bisa dibilang sangat sexy dan menggoda iman.

" ahh sudah selesai ya? hmm cepat sekali "

 **Deg!**

Kedua gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto yang lagi duduk dengan watados, kedua alis gadis itu berkedut saat melihat wajah menjengkelkanya Naruto, si gendut itu fikir dia lagi nonton bioskop apa? apalagi melihat cengiran bau kencurnya sunguh membuatku jengkel saja.. fikir Kushina.

" Hei gendut sajak kapan kau disana? "

Tanya Kaguya serius, Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dijawab angukan oleh Kaguya. Naruto mencoba mengingatnya sejak kapan dia sana ya? pose berfikir Naruto itu membuat urat kekesalan merayap di dahi cantik dewi Kaguya. Kushina melihat kearah Kaguya begitu juga sebaliknya keduanya menganguk.

 **[Holy Light]**

 **[Fire Flame]**

Kaguya dan Kushina menembakan sihir terkuat mereka masing masing kearah Naruto yang masih dalam pose berfikir. kedua sihir tingkat tinggi itu menyatu membentuk sebuah bor dan langsung menghantam tempat Naruto.

 **Blaarrr!**

Terdengar suara ledakan akibat hantaman sihir gabungan mereka. terlihat asap tebal yang mengepul kelangit malam, sebenarnya Kushina dan Kaguya tidak ingin membunuh tapi itu sudah peraturanya, saat seorang menusia melihat jati diri makhluk sejenis mereka, maka manusia itu harus langsung dibunuh di tempat. karena jika tidak maka identitas semua makhluk akan di ketahui dan itu bisa menyebabkan perang.

Setelah asap itu menghilang maka terlihatlah sebuah kawah kecil, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda dari Naruto yang tersisa hanya beberapa sobekan bajunya. Kaguya dan Kushina bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui manusia itu sudah lenyap.

Sedangkan di atas ranting pohon terlihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada sudah memasuki mode Dark prince miliknya. ohh kalian berdua akan membayar mahal karena sudah membakar roti dan bajuku.. fikir Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan bayangan Naruto muncul membelakangi Kaguya dan Kushina. tentu saja kedua gadis cantik itu terkejut saat tiba tiba merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka.

 **[Dreas break]**

 **Sreet! Sreet!**

" Kyaaaaaaaaa! " " aaaahhhhhh! "

Kushina dan Kaguya menjerit heboh saat pakaian mereka tiba tiba lenyap tak tersisa. kedua gadis cantik itu jatuh tertunduk sambil menutupi mis V dan dada mereka. Naruto dengan santainya berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan kedua gadis yang bertelanjang bulat itu. Kaguya dan Kushina mendongkak melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah memerah, mereka berdua sangat malu! senang! dan kagum! semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, malu karena tubuh mereka dilihat oleh laki laki, senang karena yang melihat mereka itu pemuda yang sangat tampan, dan kagum karena aura pemuda di hadapan mereka ini sangat luar biasa besar dan kuat.

" itu hukuman untuk gadis nakal seperti kalian.. jaa ne! "

Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Naruto seketika lenyap dari hadapan kedua gadis bugil itu. Kaguya tidak terima di tingalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto, menurut hukum para dewi siapapun yang melihat seorang dewi dalam keadaan tanpa busana, maka mau tidak mau mereka harus menikah, dan Kaguya beruntung tubuhnya dilihat oleh pemuda yang sangat tampan dan juga kuat, Kaguya tidak akan tingal diam saja dia akan mencari pemuda tampan itu sampai ketemu dan meminta pertangung jawabannya.

Sedangkan untuk Kushina sendiri tubuhnya menjadi panas saat melihat Naruto, tidak mungkin dia bereaksi kepada pemuda tampan tadi, saat seorang Sekirei menemukan Ashikabi nya maka tubuh mereka akan terasa panas, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Kushina harus mencarinya dan menjadikanya sebagai Ashikabi nya bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus mendapatkan pemuda tampan tadi sebagai pendamping nya atau Ashikabi.

Disisi lain seorang gadis yang dari tadi mengikuti Naruto juga terkejut saat melihat pemuda berparas tampan tadi tiba tiba muncul, entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti terbakar hawa nafsu yang sangat kuat saat melihatnya, gadis cantik bersurai merah panjang itu bernama Uzume Sarah, Sarah adalah makhluk hawa nafsu atau biasa di sebut juga Succubus. untuk penampilanya sendiri dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. sungguh aura dan bau harum yang pemuda tampan tadi keluarkan sangat membuat Sarah kecanduan. Sarah akan mencari pemuda tampan tadi dan menjadikanya sebagai miliknya sendiri.

(Author : andai saja mereka tau bahwa pemuda yang akan mereka cari itu bertubuh gemuk pendek jelek dekil miskin dan berwajah menjenglkekan ahaha#plak)

 **Skip time.**.

Seperti hari hari biasanya Naruto bangun pagi gosok gigi cuci muka lalu tidur lagi sebentar dan bangun langsung mandi air hangat. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memakai handuk, bukanya tidak mau pakai handuk tapi Naruto memang tidak punya handuk. Naruto juga hanya punya dua stel pakaian saja, satu stel seragam sekolah nya dan satu stel nya lagi baju rumahan yang selalu ia pakai. Naruto bersiap memakai seragam sekolah nya, setelah selesai ia memakai sepatu kumuh nya, bagi Naruto sepatu kumuh itu sangatlah legend karena pernah di pakai mendiang kakek dan juga ayahnya semasa mereka sekolah dulu dan sekarang dipakai oleh dirinya. bukanya Naruto tidak mau ganti sepatu baru tapi ia memang banyak kebutuhan jadi Naruto sering lupa untuk membeli sepatu yang baru.

 **Tok tok**

Naruto terkejut saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kosanya tidak biasanya ada tamu, bukan biasa tapi memang tidak ada seorang pun yang bertamu ke kosanya keculi Mei terumi. itu juga tidak termasuk hitungan sebagai tamu, karena setiap Mei datang hanya ingin menagih uang kos saja.

" ia sebentar.. "

Ucap Naruto, ia mengambil tas nya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu pagi buta seperti ini, Naruto pun membuka pintunya, sedetik kemudian rahang Naruto menganga melihat yang bertamu ternyata Mei terumi.

" pagi Naruto.. -kun "

" ahh p-pagi juga Mei-san.. ada apa ya? "

" umm aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan untukmu.. "

Ucap Mei sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berisi makanan pada Naruto, Naruto dengan senang hati menerima bingkisan itu, tapi tidak biasanya Mei itu sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. jangan jangan Mei menaruh racun tikus didalamnya! tapi Naruto rasa itu tidak mungkin karena dia tau Mei bukan orang seperti itu.

" Ehem.. Mei-san bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya? "

Tanya Naruto, Mei sedikit terkejut saat Naruto dengan mudah mengetahui maksudnya, tidak heran sih karena Naruto di juluki si gendut yang sangat pintar, Mei tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan maksudnya.

" ano.. umm tolong bilang pada Menma-kun.. untuk menemuiku besok.. jam 2 di plaza pleace.. "

Ucap Mei dengan wajah merona, Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Mei, Plaza pleace itu kan restoran tempat dia bekerja, untung saja besok Naruto libur kerja jadi tidak masalah, tapi masalahnya pergi kerestoran mahal bersama wanita harus keluar uang kan? gaji nya saja hanya cukup untuk makan sebulan itu juga hanya makan roti dan mie tiap hari, sedangkan semua menu di Plaza pleace sangatlah mahal, kalau dia gunakan untuk makan disana maka selama tiga minggu lebih ia akan kelaparan dan pastinya dia mati, Naruto harus cari cara agar Mei dan dirinya tidak pergi ke Plaza pleace.

" ahh iya Mei-san sebenarnya.. Menma ingin mengajakmu jalan besok kesuatu tempat yang indah.. katanya "

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. membuat Mei sangat senang bagaikan mimpi saja bisa jalan berduaan dengan Menma pemuda impiannya. itu artinya bisa dikatakan juga sebagai kencan, Kyaaaa! senangnya bisa berkencan denganmu Menma-kun hihi.. fikir Mei kegirangan.

" be-benarkah? "

" iya.. "

" benarkah? "

" iya "

" benarkah? "

" Mei-san hentikan ini mulai aneh.. aku berangkat dulu.. "

Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mei yang sedang berandai andai berkencan dengan Menma nanti. berkat bingkisan pemberian Mei Naruto tidak perlu lagi ikut berberdesakan dan terinjak injak murid lainya saat di kantin nanti. itu sangat membantu dirinya mungkin ia harus berterimakasih lagi kepada Mei terumi.

 **Konoha gakuen..**

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Naruto sampai juga di sekolah nya yang sangat elit dan mahal itu. dan seperti biasa juga semua murid melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik, tapi Naruto sudah biasa jadi ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan mereka.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan jijik dan ungkapan merendahkanya. di koridor Naruto tidak secara sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura, tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sakura kenpa dia jalanya sambil menangis? Sakura melewati Naruto begitu saja. jujur Naruto memang membenci Sakura tapi saat melihat gadis sampai menangis seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega, karena penasaran Naruto diam diam membuntuti Sakura.

Ternyata Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah tempat dimana darinya di bully kemarin, Naruto melihat Sakura yang memanjat pagar? tunggu memanjat pagar! apa jangan jangan Sakura ingin bunuh diri.. Naruto dengan kecepatan tubuh bulatnya langsung berlari, tapi dia istirahat sebantar karena kehabisan nafas, Naruto mulai berlari lagi.

" Tunggu! Senpai.. "

" ehh? "

Naruto berteriak dari jauh, Sakura terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang, Naruto melompat ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi sunguh disayangkan Naruto malah mencengkram rok Sakura, alahasil rok Sakura pun terlepas, mata Sakura melotot begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung disuguhi pantat sexy Sakura. kaki Sakura pun dengan cepat manghantam wajah menjengkelkanya Naruto.

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

" uhhgg! "

Tubuh bulat Naruto terpental jauh berguling guling dan akhirnya menghantam tembok hingga retak. Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa kelepasan, mengunakan kekuatanya untuk menyerang manusia. Sakura dengan cepat menghampiri tempat Naruto tergeletak.

Kumohon jangan mati.. jangan mati.. gendut, kalu kau mati aku akan dapat banyak masalah.. fikir Sakura cemas, Sakura melihat darah segar yang mengalir dari mulut Naruto. entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menahanya saat mencium bau darah Naruto. bau nya begitu menggoda dan terasa sangat enak di indera pemciumanya. tanpa sadar taring Sakura muncul dan matanya berubah warna menjadi merah.

" darah.. darah.. aku ingin darah nya "

Sakura merancau tidak jelas, perlu kalian ketahui Haruno Sakura adalah makhluk jenis Vampire yang suka menghisap darah manusia, baru kali ini Sakura mencium bau darah yang sangat mengiurkan, sampai dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya karena tergoda bau darah Naruto.

" Se-senpai.. ka-kau! "

 **Deg!**

Sakura terkejut saat Naruto tersadar dan melihatnya dalam wujud Vampire, Naruto lebih terkejut ternyata Sakura bukanlah manusia, itu mustahil apa mungkin semua orang di sekolah ini bukanlah manusia..! fikir Naruto.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

di bawah ini adalah daftar calon harem Naruto yang sudah tampil..

1\. Haruno Sakura (Vampire)

2\. Hyuga Hinata (Ghoul)

3\. Uzume Sarah (Succubus)

4\. Tebane Kushina (Sekirei)

5\. Uchiha Sasuka (Iblis)

6\. Kurama Kyuubi (Yokai)

7\. Otsutsuki Kaguya (dewi)

8\. Senju Tsunade (spesial)

9\. Terumi Mei (Mermaid)

10\. Yamanaka Ino (spesial)

11\. ?

12\. ?

13\. ?

14\. ?

15\. ?

untuk sekarang hanya itu mungkin juga bisa nambah lagi..dan cerita ini berfokus melengkapi harem nya dulu baru jalan cerita yang sebenarnya akan dimulai setelah semuanya lengkap...

 **Warning!** : yang tidak suka harem ya tidak pelru dibaca karena cerita ini genre harem nya kental..

Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin lama.. update nya.. hanya itu saja..

White log out..


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Oc, Occ, Humor, Mainstream, Romance, Echi, Harem king, Supernatural, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

sebelum cerita di mulai author ucapkan terimakasih atas Review di chap sebelum dan sebelumnya itu sangat membantu..(terutama yang positif hehe#plak) dan maaf kalau tidak bisa membalas nya.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

Chapter 03

Dark prince adalah perwujudan dari kegelapan dunia ini, dia juga di angap sebagai Legenda oleh para makhluk supernatural karena kebrutalanya dalam membantai para dewa dan makhluk suci lainya bahkan makhluk sekelas malaikat pun di bantai dan hampir punah olehnya. Dark prince tidak mempunyai wujud dia hanya sebuah roh kegelapan yang di segel kedalam kalung suci milik salah satu dewi kecantikan Gabrelia. dengan bantuan sabatnya yaitu dewi asmara Armoria, mereka menjebak dan menyegel Dark prince untuk selamanya di dalam sebuah kalung. suatu hari kalung itu tidak sengaja jatuh kebumi saat perang sipil antar para dewi berlangsung di kayangan. kalung itu tidak sengaja di temukan oleh pangeran ke tujuh Ashura dan menjadi Dark prince pertama yang mengalahkan para makhluk supernatural. walaupun hanya sebentar karena Ashura mati di tangan kegelapanya sendiri.

 **Deg!**

Dimana aku? tempat apa ini? dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini? ..Naruto bingung ia berada dimana, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan, tapi tiba tiba obor pun menyala menerangi tempat itu, kini Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tidak jauh dari hadapanya terdapat singasanah yang terbuat dari kegelapan. tidak hanya itu juga Naruto juga melihat seseorang yang duduk di singasanah itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi orang itu terlihat seperti dirinya dalam mode Dark prince. tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang mengejutkan Naruto, dia melotot melihat Dark prince di kerumuni beberapa gadis yang bertelanjang bulat, yang bermanja manja dengan Dark prince. Naruto kenal dua di antara beberapa gadis yang bertelanjang itu yang satunya Mei terumi dan keduanya Sakura Haruno yang berhelayut manja dibawah kaki Dark prince.

Dark prince melirik kearah Naruto, dia tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto, yang sepertinya terkejut. Dark prince menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung mencium bibinya dengan panuh nafsu, tangan Dark prince juga meremas remas dada Sakura dengan kuat. sedangkan kaki Dark prince dijilati oleh Mei, Kaguya dan Kushina. untuk tubuh nya dijilati oleh Kyuubi dan Sasuka, leher dan telinga Dark prince sendiri di jilati oleh Tsunade, Ino dan Sarah.

" mmmpp.. ahh.. "

Dark prince menyudahi ciuman panasnya. tubuh Hinata terlihat kurus kering dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Naruto yang malihat itu melotot dan tidak terima dengan sikap Dark prince yang seenaknya memperlakukan mereka seperti budak mainan. dia mencoba bergerak tapi tumbuh nya tidak bisa ia gerakan. bahkan untuk bicara saja Naruto tidak bisa.

" lemah..."

Lemah? apa yang dia bicarakan? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti fikir Naruto. aura kagalapan mengumpal di telapak tangan Dark prince dan dengan satu gerakan jarinya aura kegelapan itu bergerak kearah Naruto dan mencekik leher nya. Naruto terlihat kesusahan bernafas karena di cekik dengan kuat

" kau lemah.. **Naruto**.. dan kelemahan mu itu merepotkan ku.. ingat **Naruto** aku selalu lapar "

 **Jraaas!**

Kepala Naruto pecah saat di gengam aura yang berbentuk tangan kegelapan, Dark prince tertawa mengerikan setelah menghabisi Naruto.

 **Real world**

" Aarrrggg! huf huf.. ternyata cuma mimpi.. "

Naruto berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, sunguh mimpi tadi sangat aneh dan agak menyeramkan. kenapa dia bisa bertemu dirinya sendiri? dan apa maksudnya selalu lapar? sungguh Naruto tidak paham dengan ucapan darinya yang lain. memikirkan itu membuat kepala Naruto pusing. sebenarnya Naruto dulu juga pernah bermimpi sangat mengerikan dimana didalam mimpinya itu dia di ikat disebuah kursi dan dipaksa menyaksikan tarian erotis dari mendiang kakek nya yang memakai bikini sexy, Naruto sampai mual saat mengingat mimpi buruknya itu. mungkin sebaiknya dia tidur lagi.

Naruto pun mengubah tidurnya menjadi miring sambil memeluk bantal guling yang halus dan lembut. ehh halus dan lembut? tunggu dulu guling? Naruto merasa tidak pernah punya guling. terus yang dia peluk saat ini itu apa? dan telapak tanganya juga seperti mengengam sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal.

" engg ahh ..jangan di remas Naru "

Suara ini jangan jangan! tidak mungkin ini dia. Naruto pun membuka paksa selimutnya, dan benar dugaanya bahwa itu adalah Haruno Sakura. kenapa bisa Sakura tidur diranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang! ehh telanjang? mata Naruto langsung melotot dan rahang nya terbuka lebar.

" uwaaa! "

 **Gubraak!**

Karena terkejut Naruto berteriak dan akhirnya jatuh dari ranjanganya. Sakura yang mendengar suara teriakan terbangun. Sakura duduk di raniang Naruto dan menguap sambil menucek mata nya, jujur wajah Sakura terlihat imut dan cantik saat menguap menurut Naruto.

" hoam.. Naru kau kenapa? "

" ke-kenapa apanya! ..seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.. kenapa Se-senpai ada disini dan te-TELANJANG! "

Balas Naruto heboh dengan tangan gemetar menunjuk tubuh telanjang Sakura, Sakura melihat tubuhnya sendiri sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang bingung, itu membuat Naruto kempas kempis menahan nafas karena tergoda tubuh Sakura. sabar Naruto.. sabar.. sabar SABAAR!.. fikiran Naruto mulai kacau.

" apa kau suka? "

" ehh? maksud Se-senpai apa? "

" tu~buh~ku~ ..sayang "

 **Croott!**

Darah segar keluar dari dua lubang hidung Naruto. saat meliha Sakura memamerkan tubuh sexy nya dan mengucapkan kata kata yang sangat mengoda nya. Sakura tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya lucu hanya karena melihat tubuhnya.

Ini gawat ini gawat! kenapa Sakura tiba tiba bersikap sangat manja seperti itu? aku tidak mengerti ..apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin? fikir Naruto, memang benar Sakura bertingkah aneh setelah ia tau bahwa Sakura itu seorang Vampire dan sialnya Sakura juga tau kebenaran tentang dirinya.

 **Flasback on.**

" Se-senpai.. ka-kau! "

 **Deg!**

Sakura terkejut saat Naruto tersadar dan melihatnya dalam wujud Vampire. Naruto sendiri lebih terkejut saat mengetahui Sakura bukanlah manusia. Sakura dengan cepat melompat menjauh dari Naruto.

" kau melihatnya ya.. "

Ucap Sakura sedih kalau harus di paksa membunuh si gendut baik hati itu, tapi sesuai dengan peraturanya jika manusia melihat makhluk supernatural sepertinya maka manusia itu harus dibunuh di tempat. sebuah energi yang terbuat dari darah tercipta di telapak tangan Sakura. tentu saja Naruto terkejut merasakan aura yang sangat kuat, dan sialnya tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan karena efec dari tendangan Sakura tadi.

" maafkan aku Naruto.. "

 **[Blood destruction]**

Sakura mengucapkan kata maaf, setelah itu dia menembakan sihir terkuat yang dia miliki kearah Naruto. Naruto melotot melihat serangan bersekala besar itu ingin melumatnya. untung saja masa jeda waktu nya sudah kembali di saat yang tepat, kalung Naruto langsung muncul dengan sendirinya. tubuh Naruto bercahaya menyilaukan dan tiba tiba saja langsung meledak. Sakura tidak percaya melihat tubuh Naruto meledak. asap mengepul dari ledakan tubuh Naruto tadi dan dari kepulan asap itu terlihat seseorang merentangkan tanganya

 **[Banishing shift]**

 **Shing!**

Sakura lebih tidak percaya melihat serangan terkuat milikinya dengan mudah bisa dilenyapkan, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi setelah asap itu menghilang tubuh Naruto kenapa bisa berubah? dia terlihat tinggi berotot dan sangat tampan! kyaaaa.. Blus~ wajah Sakura merona melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat berbeda itu. dia baru tau kalau Naruto ternyata bisa berubah menjadi pemuda seperti itu, hati Sakura serasa meleleh melihat wajah dingin Naruto.

" apa yang kau lakukan senpai? kau tau disini banyak manusia.. jadi jangan gunakan kekuatan mu sembarangan.."

Ucap Naruto menasehati Sakura, tapi Sakura seakan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, Sakura masih kagum dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang, Naruto terlihat gagah dan menawan seperti pangeran impiannya saja. entah kenapa muncul rasa ingin memiliki Naruto baik yang ini ataupun yang gemuk itu. karena keduanya memiliki kelebihan masing masing menurut Sakura.

" K-kau? Na-Naruto! "

Ucap Sakura tidak percaya sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia kelepasan berubah wujud Dark prince di depan Sakura, bagaimana ini dia melihatku? hancur sudah hidupku..fikir Naruto.

 **Flasback off.**

Setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa Sakura selalu menempel padanya, dan sikapnya juga tiba tiba berubah perhatian pada Naruto, Sakura bahkan tidak malu bergandengan dengan Naruto saat mereka pulang sekolah, Naruto pun merasa agak risih karena di pelototi para siswa di sekolah nya, siapa yang tidak iri coba? melihatnya bergandengan dengan Ojou-sama seperti Sakura.

Kembali ke topic awal kenapa Sakura bisa berada di kosanya malam malam seperti ini? perasaan yang Naruto ingat tidak pernah memberi tau dimana dia tingal, dari mana Sakura tau tempat tingalnya? hmm cuma satu orang yang Naruto curigai yaitu teman sekelasnya sendiri yang bernama Rock Lee, karena hanya dia yang tau tempat tingalnya, dan Naruto tau Lee akan melakukan apapun demi sebuah celana dalam bekas, dan mungkin Sakura memberinya celana dalam yang langka! ..sehingga Lee menghianatinya.

 **Deg!**

Perasaan apa ini? tubuhku.. tubuhku terasa panas! ada apa denganku? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? panas... panas tubuhku terasa sangat panas! ..batin Naruto.

" Aaarrgg!.. arrggg! "

" Naruuuu! "

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto berteriak kesakitan, Sakura panic ia menghampiri Naruto, tapi saat dia ingin menyentuh Naruto, Sakura di kejutkan dengan aura hitam yang menampar tangannya, aura hitam itu semakin membesar dan menelan tubuh bulat Naruto.

" arrrgg ARRRRRRGGGGG! "

Naruto menjerit kesakitan di dalam bulatan aura hitam yang mengurungnya itu, didalam sana tubuh Naruto serasa ditarik dan giling, tulang nya juga seakan remuk. rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

" Naru.. (hiks) Naru "

Sakura menangis mendengar Naruto kesakitan didalam bulatan itu, ia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apa apa disaat orang yang Sakura sukai kesakitan seperti itu. setelah beberapa lama kamudian Sakura tidak mendengar lagi suara teriakan dari Naruto, apa jangan jangan Naruto sudah...

" Tidak... Tidaaaak.. kumohon (hiks) Naruu kembalilah.. (hiks) "

Teriak Sakura dengan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir, tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura menghentikan tangisanya saat melihat bulatan aura hitam itu mulai retak, perlahan tapi pasti retakan itu semakin mejalar keseluruhan bulatan itu dan akhirnya..

 **Prank!**

Bulatan hitam itupun pecah seperti kaca, kini Sakura bisa melihat perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis, bisa dilihat Naruto yang memasuki mode Dark prince tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, penampilan Naruto bersurai putih jabrik dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya, dia memakai jubah hitam dan topeng iblis dengan bentuk rubah hitam, Sakura tidak percaya melihat makhluk yang dikatakan hanya ada didalam mitos saja, tidak salah lagi dihadapanya ini adalah evolusi dari Dark prince sendiri yaitu Hell prince atau pangeran neraka.

Naruto secara perlahan membuka topeng nya dan bisa dilihat wajah tampan yang bahkan jauh melebihi ketampanan mode Dark prince, Sakura bahkan tidak berkedip melihatnya, ia tidak percaya Naruto berubah menjadi lebih tampan lagi dari sebelumnya, aura yang Naruto keluarkan juga sangat besar melebihi besarnya aura Dark prince.

 **" penyatuan selesai... kau Vampire dari keluarga Haruno bukan? tolong jaga tubuhku... "**

Aura hitam yang menyelimuti Naruto menghilang bersama dengan jubah topeng dan rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna kembali menjadi kuning, tapi kali ini Naruto memang sudah menyatu dengan kalungnya, tubuh Naruto yang sekarang seperti saat dia mengunakan kekuatan Dark prince, tidak ada lagi si gendut pendek jelek dan konyol itu, yang ada hanya pemuda tampan bersurai kuning yang menawan. tubuh Naruto jatuh menimpa Sakura.

 **Bruk!**

" ehh? Naru.. Naru aduh bagaimana ini "

Ucap Sakura bingung tapi ia juga senang di timpa oleh Naruto, entah kenapa Sakura merasa senang karena melihat perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis itu, lihatlah dari si gendut jelek.. yang selalu di bully menjadi pemuda yang tampan dengan tubuh atletis ..dan menarik ..kau memang luar biasa Naruto-kun.. batin Sakura kagum.

Sepertinya Kami-sama memang mengabulkan doa Naruto waktu itu, tidak hanya bertubuh normal saja tapi ia juga di berkahi kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi disamping kekuatan yang besar pasti ada tanggung jawab yang besar juga, dan itu akan menanti karakter utama kita ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Another** **Word** **(Sekirei)**

Di alam semesta tidak hanya terdapat satu bintang(bumi) saja tapi ratusan bahkan miliyaran bintang seperti bumi atau sering di sebut sebagai planet. salah satunya adalah planet Sekirei tempat dimana Tebane Kushina berasal, semua yang menghuni dunia itu adalah perempuan tentu saja mereka semua juga Sekirei seperti Kushina.

Aura kebangkitan Hell prince bisa dirasakan hingga kedunia lain, para Sekirei cantik yang merasakan aura dari Hell prince tantu saja sangat terkejut untuk pertama kali nya mereka merasakan aura yang sangat besar bahkan kelewat besar untuk ukuran makhluk imortal.

Di dunia Sekirei juga mempunyai sistem pemerintahan seperti kerajaan, dan yang menjadi ratu nya adalah Sekirei paling kuat yang pernah ada, perempuan cantik itu bernama lengkap Asama Miya Sekirei no #01. untuk penampilannya (sepet di canoon Sekirei) dan kekuatannya sendiri tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Miya dengan mudah bisa mengalahkan lawannya yang bahkan seorang dewi sekalipun.

Karena kekuatanya itu Miya menjadi sombong dan berambisi menaklukkan beberapa planet dengan dibantu soudara Sekireinya, untuk itulah Miya mengirim Tebane Kushina Sekirei no #00, untuk menaklukkan pelanet hijau atau biasa disebut bumi.

 **Deg!**

Apa ini? aura macam apa ini? besar sekali dan sangat kuat! tubuhku sampai terasa panas.. batin Miya, yang merasakan aura dari Naruto. Miya tidak percaya ada makhluk yang mempunyai aura melebihi dewa bahkan lebih kuat lagi. saat Miya sedang cemas di singasanahnya. datanglah seorang perempuan yang tidak kalah cantik dari Miya. dan dia adalah Kazehana Sekirei no #03. untuk penampilanya (seperti di canoon Sekirei).

" kau merasakanya Miya? "

" tentu.. kekuatan yang luarbiasa.. siapapun dia! pasti akan menjadi ancaman untuk kita.. "

Ucap Miya, dia bangun dari singasanahnya, Miya menekan sebuah tomboh di gelangnya. seketika muncul hologram dan manampilkan planet bumi.

" jadi asalnya dari sana ya? "

" bumi? tunggu dulu Miya bukannya ..kau mengirim Kushina kesana? "

" memang aku mengirimnya.. tapi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya.. sepertinya alat komunikasinya rusak.. semoga saja Kushina baik baik saja.. "

Miya memang khawatir pada Kushina yang tidak memberikan kabar sejak dia dikirim ke bumi beberapa bulan yang lalu. apa sebegitu sulitnya? bagi Kushina untuk menaklukkan bumi yang hanya di huni oleh makhluk lemah yang di sebut manusia itu, apa mungkin disana ada makhluk lain yang mengangu rencananya? buktinya saja tadi aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat.. batin Miya.

" jadi? apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang.. Miya? "

" tidak.. bukan sekarang.. Kazehana.. tunggu tangal mainya.. aku pasti akan melenyapkan dia.. nfufufu~ "

Balas Miya dengan tawanya, tidak lupa juga muncul dua topeng berwajah mengerikan dibelakang Miya. Kazehana yang melihat itu agak takut dengan aura Miya. siapapun dia.. aku harap dia bukanlah ancaman serius untuk kami.. batin Kazehana.

.

.

.

 **Unknown place..**

Di tempat yang tidak diketauhi oleh siapapun dan hanya dipenuhi kegelapan, terlihat sepasang mata merah menyala, dia adalah mahluk kegelapan yang konon katanya adalah akhir dari dunia ini, mahluk itu terbangun setelah merasakan kebangkitan dari Dark prince yang sesungguhnya. makhluk itu bisa disebut juga dengan julukan Dark lord over princes, bisa dibilang mereka adalah makhluk yang sama tercipta dari kegelapan dunia ini, tapi bedanya Dark lord over princes lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya dari Dark prince itu sendiri. dia juga yang memerintahkan seluruh makhluk kegelapan kecuali Dark prince. dan sama seperti Dark prince sebelumnya Dark lord over princes tidak mempunyai tubuh dan hanya sebuah jiwa, tentu saja kata 'princes' berarti jenis kelaminya adalah perempuan.

 **" hmm.. Dark prince.. kali ini kupastikan kau akan tunduk padaku ahahaha.. "**

Over princes tertawa senang karena akhirnya bisa menemukan Dark prince kembali setelah ratusan tahun yang lamanya. sebenarnya Over princes dulu sangat kesal karena hanya Dark prince makhluk kegelapan yang tidak tunduk dibawah kekuasaanya. itu membuatnya tertarik untuk menundukkan Dark prince yang kakuatanya tidak terbatas itu.

 **" aku harus segera mencari.. tubuh baru ..aku tidak mau kehilangan Dark prince lagi.. "**

Ucap princes, khawatir akan kehilangan Dark prince lagi seperti dulu, memang dulu mereka pernah bertarung saat pertama kali bertemu walaupun itu hanya sebentar sebelum Dark prince tersegel didalam kalung dewi kecantikan Gabrelia. tepat setelah mengatakan itu muncul sebuah cermin dari kegelapan yang memperlihatkan beberapa calon tubuh barunya.

 **" ketemu.. yg ini sangat sempurna! ufufu.. tungulah aku ..Dark prince ku sayang~ "**

Ucap princes, dia membuka dan memasuki portal dimensi menuju ke bumi untuk memdapatkan tubuh barunya sekaligus membuat Dark prince A.K.A Naruto tunduk padanya.

.

.

.

 **Skip time..**

Keesokan harinya Sakura masih setia menjaga Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang bobroknya, Naruto masih dalam keadaan pemulihan setelah proses penyatuanya. itu memang tidak mudah karena seluruh tubuhnya di ubah dengan paksa saat penyatuan dengan kalung yang terdapat jiwa Dark prince.

Sinar matahari masuk lewat jendela kamar Naruto, sinar itu mengenai wajah damai Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak di samping ranjang Naruto. karena merasa terganggu Sakura pun perlahan bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya, Sakura menguap lebar dan merengangkan tubuh nya yang terasa kaku. Sakura melihat kearah Naruto yang masih dalam mode pemulihan, kalau dilihat lagi memang perbuahan Naruto membuat Sakura senang sekaligus heran, senang karena Naruto sekarang seperti remaja lainya dan heran kok bisa dari gemuk pendek jelek menjadi tingi atletis juga tampan dalam satu malam.

Sakura sunguh penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam bulatan energi itu sampai bisa merubah seseorang, apa mungkin Naruto benar benar telah menyatu dengan kekuatan terpendam nya? apapun itu membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut saat memikirkanya.

Dari pada memikirkan itu mungkin aku harus mandi dulu tubuhku bau keringat uhh Naru pasti tidak suka.. fikir Sakura. ia melangkah turun dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi Naruto. setelah lima belas menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan handuk, bukannya tidak mau pakai.. ingat Naruto kan tidak punya handuk.

Sunguh Sakura prihatin dengan keadaan Matte nya yang serba kekurangan itu, Matte kalau di artikan adalah pasangan untuk para Vampire sepertinya. Sakura mulai memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya yang berserakan di lantai. ia melihat Naruto sepertinya masih dalam kondisi pemulihan, Sakura tidak tau kapan Naruto akan sadar kembali hanya waktu yang bisa menentukanya.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolah nya Sakura mendekati Naruto, dia melangkah naik kekasur dan menduduki perut Naruto, Sakura mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto. hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. entah kenapa bau Naruto selalu membuatnya terangsang dari dulu.

Ya sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama menyukai Naruto bahkan sebelum Naruto memiliki kekuatan dan bisa berubah seperti ini. Sakura sudah menyukainya tapi rasa gengsi Sakura membuatnya sering di salah artikan oleh Naruto seperti waktu itu.

 **Mini Flasback on.**

Sebagai wakil ketua komite kedisplinan Sakura di haruskan berkeliling sekolah untuk memantau apakah ada murid yang melangar aturan sekolah. saat di koridor Sakura tidak sengaja melihat Naruto berlarian dengan tubuh gemuknya dan menaiki tangga, Sakura juga sekilas melihat tangan Naruto memgengam sejumlah uang. karena penasaran Sakura pun mengikutinya. dan ternyata tujuan Naruto adalah atap sekolah. Sakura ingin tau apa yang Naruto lakukan di atap sekolah? Sakura melihat sedikit melalui celah pintu.

" hey sialan kenapa hanya ini hah! "

Sakura marah melihat Naruto di cengkram oleh murid tidak tapi itu adalah makhluk Yokai, dan dua teman Yokai nya yang mengepung Naruto. wajah Naruto terlihat ketakutan dan Sakura benci itu.

" ma.. af aku.. tidak punya uang lagi.. lepaskan aku "

Sakura mengengam kuat melihat orang yang ia sukai memohon untuk di lepaskan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? aku ingin menyelamatkan Naru.. tapi aku malu sekali saat berdekatan denganya.. aduh bagaimana ini.. batin Sakura gelisah.

" heh.. gendut rasakan ini "

 **Duak!**

Mata Sakura melotot melihat Naruto di pukul dan di injak injak oleh tiga Yokai sialan itu, cukup sudah persetan dengan perasaan malu nya, setidaknya dia akan menghentikan ini.

 **Brak!**

Sakura mendobrak pintu itu dengan kuat dan menghampiri, ketiga murid yang sedang membully Naruto. akan kubunuh ketiga Yokai sialan itu.. tapi aku jadi kaku.. saat berdekatan dengan Naru! batin Sakura.

" Hey apa yang kalian lakukan disini hah.. sudah waktunya masuk kelas.. "

Bodoh apa yang aku katakan! seharusnya aku langsung membunuh mereka.. katiga Yokai sialan itu seperti terkejut melihatku dan mereka langsung berlarian meninggalkan ku dan Na-naru.. bagaiman ini wajahku jadi kaku! batin Sakura heboh.

" Sen.. pai.. teri.. makasih (uhuk) "

Iya Naru iya melihatmu terluka membuat hatiku sakit, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat mungkin kau tidak akan terluka.. gawat apa yang sekarang harus kukatakan! mulutku terasa kaku sekali.. batin Sakura.

" jangan salah sangka.. aku hanya tidak ingin nama sekolah ini kotor.. "

APA YANG BARUSAN KU UCAPKAN!... aku ingin mati saja.. kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada Naru. aku harus bagaimana ini.. melihat Naru tersenyum seperti itu mambuatku sangat bersalah.. maafkan aku Naru.. batin Sakura.

Sakura pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membawa Naruto ke uks tapi Sakura terlalu malu dan tidak berani, ia juga masih merasa bersalah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti tadi.

 **Mini Flasback off.**

Saat mengingat itu membuat Sakura merasa bodoh karena sudah berkata kasar pada Naruto. tapi sekarang ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Sakura pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

 **Cup~**

" hmm~ hmm~ ahh~ "

Sakura mencium melumat dan menjilati bibir Naruto dengan perlahan, tanpa sadar taring Sakura keluar dan mengigit bibi Naruto hingga berdarah. Sakura berciuman sambil menghisap darah Naruto dari mulut ke mulut, dirasa cukup Sakura pun menghentikan aksi ciuman panasnya.

" ahh~ ahh~ darah Naru.. nfufu tidak kusangka seenak ini "

Ucap Sakura, ia melangkah turun dan mengambil tas nya. Sakura berjalan kearah pintu. tapi sebelum keluar Sakura melihat kearah Naruto sekali lagi dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat mengingat rasa darah Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Change scane..**

Di sebuah hutan yang dijuluki hutan kematian terdapat rumah tua yang di huni oleh salah satu calon harem nya Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuga si Ghoul cantik dan dua saodara nya tentu saja mereka juga Ghoul.

Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sambil minum secangkir kopi yang ia buat tadi bersama salah satu soudara perempuanya yang saat ini sedang membaca buku di sampingnya. kopi memang membantu Ghoul sepertinya untuk menahan rasa lapar, itulah cara Ghoul untuk tetap bertahan walaupun tidak makan selama seminggu asalkan ada kopi.

" Rize... apa Touka belum pulang? "

" hmm~ mungkin Touka-chan ada perkerjaan tambahan di Anteiku "

Jawab perempuan yang bernama Rize Kamishiro. walaupun mereka bersodara tapi marga mereka berbeda dan untuk penampilanya sendiri (seperti di cannon Tokyo ghoul) Rize juga selalu memakai kacamata agar orang mengira dirinya itu seorang kutu buku. karena kemanapun Rize pergi dia selalu membawa buku nya.

Touka atau Touka Kirishima adalah soudara mereka yang satunya lagi, tidak seperti Hinata dan Rize yang bersantai santai, Touka menghabisakan waktunya sepulang sekolah untuk berkeja di kedai kopi Anteiku, Anteiku adalah kedai kopi yang lumayan terkenal di kota Konoha karena rasanya yang tidak biasa itu. dan untuk penampilan Touka (sama seperti di cannon tokyo ghoul).

" ohh iya Hinata-chan.. apa kau sudah bertemu mastermu itu? "

" brffff.. (uhuk) (uhuk) be-belum.. kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu Rize? "

Tanya Hinata sambil menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya di meja, pertanyaan Rize tadi membuatnya tersedak dan kehilangan minatnya lagi untuk menikmati kopi itu.

" hmm~ akhir akhir ini.. aku merasakan aura yang tidak biasa.. bukankah kau juga merasakanya Hinata-chan? "

Jawaban Rize itu membuat Hinata berfikir, memang benar apa yang Rize katakan, ia juga merasakan aura yang tidak biasa mirip seperti waktu itu tapi lebih besar dari aura masternya. sebenarnya makhluk apa itu? hingga mengeluarkan aura yang sangat gelap dan mencengkam.

" kurasa kau benar.. kita harus memastikanya Rize.. aura siapa itu "

" Ara~ baiklah tapi sebelum itu.. kita harus mencari menu makan malam "

Ucap Rize, matanya berubah menjadi merah dan muncul Kagune nya yang berbentuk seperti ekor empat itu melambai lambai di belakangnya, Hinata tersenyum ia juga mengeluarkan Kagune nya yang terletak di kedua lenganya. bentuk Kagune Hinata seperti topeng singa api biru yang berkobar menyelimuti kedua lengannya. tidak seperti Ghoul lain Hinata termasuk Ghoul spesial yang memiliki dua Kagune sekaligus. dia juga mendapatkan gelar sebagai Ghoul terkuat yang pernah ada.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

White log out..


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, oc, ooc, mainstream, romance, echi, harem king, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

sipnosis cerita ini hanya berpusat pada seorang pemuda bernama Naruto dan keseharianya yang selalu terlibat dalam masalah perempuan!

Enjoy..

Chapter 04

 **Satu** **tahun kemudian..**

Satu tahun telah berlalu tapi Natuto masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. selama kurun waktu Satu tahun itu banyak hal sudah terjadi termasuk Mei yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Menma yang aslinya adalah Naruto sendiri. Sakura yang mengatakanya karena Mei bersikeras ingin mengetahuinya, alahasil Sakura pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, awalnya Mei terkejut Menma adalah Naruto, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia jadi mengerti. itu semua karena jiwa dari sang legenda kegelapan Dark prince. tapi sudah tujuh bulan lebih Sakura tidak pernah menjenguk Naruto lagi, Mei pun sama tidak pernah datang lagi ke tempat Naruto, mungkin mereka lelah karena menunggu Naruto tidak kunjung bangun juga. apapun alasan mereka.. mereka akan menyesal karena saat ini pemulihan Naruto sudah mencapai batasanya.

Hembusan angin malam masuk lewat jendela kamar Naruto, entah kenapa suhu diruangan itu seketika meningkatkan drastis, bahkan ranjang Naruto pun sampai terbakar dan meleleh, tubuh Naruto melayang dengan diselimuti aura berwarna emas yang sangat panas dan besar, aura Naruto terus menerus meningkat, jari tangan Naruto perlahan bergerak gerak, menunjuakan tanda dia akan tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, Naruto mulai sedikit tersadar dan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Aura itu seakan lenyap tak tersisa saat kaki Naruto menyentuh tanah, kini bisa dilihat keadaan ruang kamar Naruto yang hangus bahkan atap tembok dan yang lainya juga ikutan meleleh karena aura mematikan Naruto. baju Naruto pun ikut lenyap di bakar auranya sendiri.

" dimana aku? ..tempat apa ini? "

Ucap Naruto seperti orang kebingungan. Naruto bingung dia berada dimana dan kenapa dia bisa sampai di tempat ini, Naruto bahkan tidak mengenal tempat ini. Naruto memegangi kepala nya yang tiba tiba terasa sangat sakit saat dia mencoba mengingatnya.

Akibat efec dari penyatuan Naruto harus rela kehilangan seluruh ingatanya kecuali namanya, Naruto seperti terlahir kembali dan tidak mengingatkan apapun dimasa lalunya. aku harus.. mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. padaku Batin Naruto.

Tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang berubah tapi sifat nya juga berubah, Naruto yang sekarang tidak seperti Naruto dulu yang konyol dan berwajah bodoh, dia kini menjelma menjadi pemuda yang bersifat cool dan berwajah datar. tentunya dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto melayang dan akhirnya melesat terbang kelangit dengan cepat, Naruto belum sadar bahwa tubuhnya telanjang bulat. saat Naruto sedang melayang ia merasakan dua aura yang saling berbenturan tidak jauh darinya. karena penasaran Naruto melesat menuju kearah sebuah hutan tepat dimana ia merasakan benturan dua aura kuat itu.

Naruto mendarat perlahan di atas ranting pohon, dengan wajah datar Naruto melihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan bertarung melawan makhluk mirip seekor serigala tapi bertubuh manusia di penuhi bulu hitam. hmm... Yokai Werewolf kah? menarik kita lihat apa dia bisa menang? batin Naruto.

 **Duak!**

Werewolf itu memukul gadis itu dengan kuat hingga membuatnya terpental bahkan tubuhnya tercabik cabik walaupun hanya dengan satu pukulan. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu ada rasa kasihan di hatinya melihat gadis itu dengan susah payah bangkit walaupun tubuhnya terluka parah.

 **" ahahaha.. itulah akibatnya kalau kau menolaku ..jalang! "**

Yokai itu tertawa senang saat melihat gadis yang menolak cintanya mentah mentah itu terlihat mengenaskan seperti itu, di hati Yokai Werewolf ada perasaan lega telah memberi gadis itu pelajaran yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

" (uhuk) itulah kenpa aku tidak suka.. makhluk seperti kalian.. (uhuk) kalian semua sampah! "

 **" bisa kau ulangi kata katamu jalang! "**

" kau mendengarku kan... SAMPAH! "

 **" beraninya kau! "**

Werewolf itu dengan kecepatan gila melesat ingin mecabik tubuh gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. tentu saja Naruto yang melihatnya tidak tingal diam, Naruto lenyap dalam satu kedipan mata, dan muncul lebih cepat menghadang laju Werewolf.

" pika Boo! "

 **Duak!**

 **BLAAAARR!**

Sangat mengejutkan satu hantaman tangan Naruto seperti bom pemusnah masal yang langung meledak saat menghantam wajah menjengkelkan Yokai Werewolf itu. gadis itu bahkan terpental saat sekena hembusan angin dari ledakan yang Naruto buat dengan sihirnya.

Setelah debu dari bekas ledakan itu menghilang terlihatlah kawah yang lumayan besar dengan beberapa pepohonan yang tumbang akibat ledakan tadi, telapak tangan kanan Naruto terlihat berasap seperti habis terbakar, sedangkan si Werewolf itu kembali kebentuk manusia nya dan tumbang dengan tubuh hangus seperti di bakar, tentu saja dia tidak mati, Naruto hanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lama.

" apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? ..mungkin aku harus belajar mengontrolnya.. yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? "

Ucap Naruto, dia melihat kebelakang tapi gadis itu tidak ada, tunggu? apa mungkin dia terkena dampak sihirku? aduh bagaimana ini aku memang berlebihan.. hhh ya sudahlah itu juga bukan salahku sepenuhnya dan sepertinya aku butuh baju ..batin Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas saat tau darinya telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa kedinginan. tapi apa malam malam seperti ini masih ada toko baju yang buka? lagian kalau ada pun Naruto tidak punya uang sepeserpun. mata Naruto melirik kearah tubuh Yokai yang gosong di bawahnya, mungkin saja Yokai itu kaya. Naruto mulai memeriksa saku celana Yokai itu, dan seperti yang Naruto duga Yokai ini memang kaya dopetnya saja tebal, Naruto mengambil dompet itu dan juga celana nya plus bajunya walaupun pakaianya sudah tidak layak lagi, itu masih mendingan dari pada telanjang bulat kan.

" maaf.. aku janji akan mengembalikanya.. kalau aku ingat.. Jaa ne "

Tubuh Naruto perlahan melayang dan terbang melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah kota Konoha. Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dia dari tadi di perhatikan oleh gadis yang dia tolong tadi, gadis itu sengaja bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan auranya agar Naruto tidak bisa merasakan dan melihatnya.

" Tsunade Nee.. harus tau ini.. "

Ucap gadis itu yang ternyata adalah anggota dari Akatsuki dan juga adik dari Tsunade sendiri, dan gadis itu bernama Senju Shizune, untuk penampilanya Shizune bersurai hitam panjang dan memakai seragam sekolah elit kushus untuk perempuan dimana semua anggota Akatsuki bersekolah disana, karena memang hampir semua anggota Akatsuki adalah perempuan, walaupun ada beberapa anggota nya yang laki laki tapi mereka saat ini berada di luar jepang dan belum kembali dari misi mereka membrantas makhluk berbahaya yang terus bermunculan di seluruh penjuru dunia.

.

.

 **Change scane..**

Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai di kota Konoha, walaupun sudah larut malam tapi jalanan masih ramai. Naruto pun mendarat dengan pelan disebuah gang kecil agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Naruto dengan santainya berjalan pelan keluar dari gang. tanpa sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang yang melihatnya, mereka melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kagum ada juga yang kasihan.

" siapa dia? kyaaaa tampan sekali "

" kau benar tapi.. sayang sekali dia gembel.. "

" gembel pun juga tidak masalah untuku.. hihi "

Terdengar suara bisikan beberapa gadis yang sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto. entah Naruto harus senang atau malu dia tidak tau, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari toko pakaian secepatnya.

Setelah berkeliling pertokoan akhirnya Naruto menemukan juga toko baju yang masih buka, tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto pun memasuki toko itu. entah Naruto bernasib sial atau apa baru saja masuk dia langsung di cyduk keluar oleh Security. mereka berfikir Naruto itu pengemis karena pakaianya yang tidak layak itu, tapi sesaat kemudian mereka langsung terdiam saat Naruto membuka dompetnya. mereka pun meminta maaf dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk lagi, pemilik toko pun memberikan diskon sebesar 90% karena mereka takut dengan ancaman Naruto yang akan melaporkan ke pengadilan atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik, dan demi kebaikan masing masing itulah jalan keluarnya, Naruto dapat untung pemilik toko yang buntung.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari toko baju penampilannya sunguh berbeda dan sangat cocok untuknya, Naruto memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan tambahan jaket putih bertudung, untuk bawahanya sendiri Naruto memakai celana hitam dan sepatu sport putih. Naruto juga membawa beberapa katung belanjaanya yang berisi pakaian tentunya, karena jarang sekali ia dapat diskon hingga 90% jadi Naruto gunakan sebaik baiknya untuk membeli baju yang bagus.

Naruto kembali berjalan di pingiran jalanan Konoha, seperti biasa saat dia berjalan banyak para gsdis yang berteriak heboh saat melihatnya, bahkan ada yang mengajak Naruto untuk melalukan 'itu' tapi Naruto tidak perduli, saat ini tujuannya hanya mencari tempat untuk dia tingali, setelah berjalan cukup lama Naruto akhirnya menemukan tempat yang ia cari, yaitu sebuah apartemen mini yang berada tepat di pinggiran jalan raya. dewi keberuntungan mungkin berada di pihak Naruto karena dia melihat tulisan ' di jual hubungi 085* khusus untuk laki laki ' di depan pintu apartemen itu. tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto menghubungi orang yang menjual apartemen mini itu. bukan dengan telfon tapi dengan lingkaran sihir kecil di telapak tangannya yang fungsinya sama seperti telfon, tapi bedanya tidak perlu mengetik nomer, hanya dilihat saja sudah bisa di hubungi, dan juga bebas pulsa jadi irit.

' Moshi moshi~ siapa ini? '

" hmm apa anda pemilik apartemen * "

' iya benar... ada perlu apa ya? '

" aku ingin membelinya.. berapa harganya? "

' kyaaaaaa~ aku akan segera kesana.. '

 **tut tut!**

Naruto dengan cepat menjauhkan tanganya dari telinganya sendiri karena suara terikan pemilik apartemen yang dia asumsikan seorang gadis itu, kenapa dia berteriak keras sekali? apa mungkin gadis itu senang apartemenya terjual.. atau ada yang lainya yang aku tidak tau? hmm tunggu dulu apa itu? batin Naruto.

Naruto pun mendekati pintu yang terdapat kartas dengan tulisan di jual, Naruto perhatian sepertinya bagian bawah kertas itu terlipat. karena rasa penasaran Naruto meluruskan bagaian yang terlipat itu, sedetik kemudian keringat dingin membasahi wajah Naruto saat mengetahui ada kelajutanya dari tulisan di atas dan tulisanya adalah...

' membeli berarti melamar pemiliknya! ' dengan tambahan tulisan kecil ' perjanjian tidak bisa dibatalkan! umm.. ku harap pemuda itu tampan hehe '

Ini gila! apa apaan ini melamar! apa maksudnya coba..batin Naruto. kenapa dia begitu bodoh tanpa fikir panjang langsung membeli apartemen ini tanpa tau akan jadi begini, kalau sudah seperti ini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin bukan dewi keberuntungan yang ada di pihak Naruto melainkan dewi kesialan yang ada di pihaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah taxi berhenti di dapan apartemen yang akan Naruto beli itu, pintu belakang mobil terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik bersurai pirang panjang dan di pipinya terdapat kumis seperti kucing membuatnya terlihat sangat imut, untuk penampilanya sendiri gadis itu memaki Yukata hitam dengan aksen bunga sakura, gadis itu membayar ongkos taxi dan menghampiri Naruto yang membelakanginya.

" a-ano?.. "

Naruto terkejut saat ada yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang, dan dengan gerakan lambat Naruto berbalik, wajah gadis yang benama Naruko Namikaze itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan beberapa detik kemudian memerah maksimal saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. tapi sedetik kemudian Naruko menyeringai seperti iblis saat melihat orang yang selama ini dia cari ternyata mucul sendiri di hadapanya.

 **Deg!**

Naruto seperti merasakan aura yang tidak asing lagi baginya dia seperti pernah merasakan aura dari gadis itu. aura gelap mencekam dan sangat kuat.. tidak salah lagi gadis itu.. mungkinkah? dia.. batin Naruto.

Tiba tiba langit menjadi gelap gurita tanpa bintang, dan orang orang yang berlalu lalang tiba tiba juga menghilang, Naruto seperti di transfer ke demensi yang berbeda dengan paksa oleh gadis di hadapanya. Naruto dengan cepat melompat menjauh saat gadis itu ingin memeluknya.

" Moo~ kenapa menghindar .. **Dark prince!** kau tau? aku sudah menunggu untuk saat saat seperti ini tau.. menyebalkan deh " ucap Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipi nya.

" siapa kau sebenarnya? "

" aku? nfufufu.. kau akan tau nanti setelah kita bersenang senang.. sayang~ "

 **Blarrr!**

Tanpa aba aba Naruko langsung menembakan bola sihir bersekala besar hingga menyebabkan ledakan dan guncangan hebat, tubuh Naruto terpantal terseret seret dan akhirnya menghantam sebuah bangunan hingga hancur dan tubuhnya tertimbun reruntuhan. tidak berhenti disitu saja Naruko mengangkat tanganya kananya dan sesaat kemudian di langit muncul lingkaran sihir hitam yang sangat besar dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar ratusan bahkan ribuan bola api yang siap menghujani Naruto.

 **Blarr! Blarr! Blaarr!**

Hujan bola api itu dengan brutal dan tanpa ampun menghujani tempat Naruto tertimbun reruntuhan terus menerus menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat hebat, bola api itu seakan tidak ada habisnya menghujani terus tempat Naruto. Naruko tertawa senang baru kali ini dia merasakan sesenang ini dalam hidupnya.

" ahahaha.. sayang~ ini hadiah terakhir dariku "

Ucap Naruko dan tepat saat itu juga sebuah bola api dengan ukuran sangat besar keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan turun dengan perlahan, Naruko dengan cepat menghilang dari replika kota konoha, dan muncul dari jarak yang sangat jauh agar tidak terkena dampak dari bola api raksasa yang sebentar lagi...

 **Duuuuummm!**

Tanah terguncang hebat saat bola itu menghantam dan membumi hanguskan replika kota konoha dalam sekali hantaman, entahlah bagaimana nasib Naruto di hantam ribuan bola api dan setelah itu ditambah bola api yang sangat besar hingga menghancurkan replika kota konoha.

" nfufu~ dengan begini **Dark prince** pasti mati "

" benarkah? "

" tentu saja dia past ma- ehh? "

 **Deg!**

Naruko terkejut saat tubuhnya membeku dan tidak bisa ia gerakan, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kenapa Dark prince bisa selamat dan berdiri di hadapanya tanpa luka sedikipun hanya pakaianya saja yang robek sana sini. Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat melihat wajah merah Naruko yang seperti sangat marah padanya.

" sekarang aku ingat.. hmm kau tidak berubah ya **Hime-sama**.. masih tetap bodoh! "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan pada Naruko yang aslinya adalah perwujudan dari Over princes, mendengar ucapan dari Naruto membuat Naruko mengertakan giginya kesal, kenapa dari dulu Dark prince susah sekali dia kalahkan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menundukkan Dark prince kalau mengalahkanya saja tidak bisa.

" hmm aku akan melenyapkan mu sekarang.. **Hime-sama!** "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada horor, aura emas kegelapan berkobar ganas di tubuh Naruto. Naruko yang melihat itu melotot, tubuh Naruko bergetar baru kali ini dalam hidupnya dia merasakan rasa takut, Naruko tidak ingin mati dia tidak ingin mati secepat ini apalagi mati di tangan rivalnya sendiri. dalam hati kecilnya Naruko ingin terus hidup setidaknya sampai dia menemukan sedikit kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. jujur melihat wajah Naruko yang ketakutan seperti itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa, baru kali ini ia melihat Princes yang dikatakan ratu dari semua makhluk kegelapan itu ternyata lucu juga saat ketakutan. hmm mungkin.. aku akan sedikit bermain denganya lagi.. batin Naruto.

" sekarang temui ajalmu **Over Princes! ahaha** "

" Huaaaaaaaaa! (hiks) (hiks) aku takut.. aku takut sekali..(hiks) aku tidak mau mati.. aku tidak mau mati.. Okaa-chan.. Otou-san tolong aku (hiks) aku takut sekali (hiks) (hiks) .." Naruko tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa takut dan air matanya, dia benar benar takut dan tidak mau mati secepat ini.

" brfff.. ahahaha kau memang tidak berubah **Hime-sama** "

Naruto tidak kuasa menahan tawa nya saat melihat wajah kasihan Naruko yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu, aura emas kegelapan Naruto seketika lenyap. sedangkan Naruko wajahnya memerah saat tau Dark prince hanya menjahilinya saja. sabagai ratu kegelapan dia sangat malu bertingkah seperti tadi apalagi di depan orang yang dia sukai.

 **Deg!**

Naruto merasa sangat lemas tubunya seperti kehilangan semua tenaganya, Naruto tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya, Naruto jatuh tertuduk di hadapan Naruko sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri yang terasa sangat sakit. otomatis sihir yang membelengu Naruko pun menghilang dan kini Naruko sudah bisa bergerak lagi.

" sepertinya.. kau memang sudah menyatu dengannya.. "

" apa.. maksudmu.. **Hime-sama?** "

" singkat saja.. sekarang kau dalam kondisi lapar sayang~ "

Lapar? apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud dengan lapar aku merasa parutku tidak kelaparan.. tapi kenapa tubuhku terasa sakit samua ada apa ini.. batin Naruto. dia merasakan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di tubunya. Naruto tidak kuat tumbuhnya juga sangat lemas tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

" kalau kau mau aku bisa menolongmu tapi dengan syarat.. kau harus menjadi miliku sayang~ bagaima? "

Ucap Naruko menawarkan bantuan pada Naruto tapi dengan syarat Naruto harus menjadi miliknya, walaupun Naruto sedang kesakitan tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin menjadi milik siapapun, Naruto sekarang ingat dengan mimpinya satu tahun yang lalu, jadi ini resiko yang harus dia tangung demi sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kuat, sekarang Naruto tau apa maksud perkataan dari dirinya yang lain waktu itu soal ' aku selalu lapar ' dan Naruto tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. perlahan Naruto mulai bangkit kembali.

" Ara~ bagaimana sayang~ apa kau mau- Kyaaaaaaaaa! "

Naruko berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat oleh Naruto, tidak hanya itu juga Naruto juga menindih tubuh Naruko dan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Naruko, Naruto dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko dan bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan.

 **Cup~**

" hmm~ hmm~ ..."

Naruto mencium Naruko dengan kasar, dia tanpa ampun melumat bibir Naruko dengan ganas dan mengobrak ngabirk rongga mulut Naruko, lidah keduanya saling membelit satu sama lain, Naruko berusaha memberontak tapi tenaganya semakin berkurang dan genggaman tangan Naruto sangat kuat. silva keduanya mengalir melalui celah sudut bibir Naruko, tubuh Naruko memgejang sesaat dan akhirnya terkulai tak berdaya, ia sudah pasrah karena melawan pun tidak bisa, Naruko hanya bisa menikmati ciuman yang Naruto berikan walaupun dia tau itu akan membunuh nya. sedangkan Naruto semakin menjadi jadi, ia menghisap dan terus menghisap mulut Naruko dengan ganas, Naruto terus menerus menghisap energi Naruko melalui mulutnya. rasa kelaparan Naruto membuatnya seperti binatang tidak memperdulikan Naruko yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, tubuh Naruko pun perlahan kurus dan mengering karena energi kehidupannya hampir habis di hisap Naruto, dan saat energi kehidupan Naruko sedikit lagi habis entah kenapa Naruto langsung tersadar dan fikiranya kembali normal, Naruto dengan cepat langsung melepaskan ciuaman panasnya.

" apa yang sudah kualakukan! "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar, dia sunguh terkejut melihat tubuh Naruko yang kurus kering dibawanya. Naruto berdiri dan menjauhi tubuh Naruko yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu, kedua tangan Naruto bergetar, rasa kelaparan membuat dirinya kehilangan akal sehatnya dam hampir saja mebuatnya membunuh Naruko.

" sebenarnya aku ini apa? .. aku ..aku **Arrrgggggg!**! "

 **Wush!**

 **Blaaarrr!**

Energi yang sangat kuat meledak dari tubuh Naruto meluap luap menyatu dan menyambar apapun disekitarnya, bahkan energi Naruto menembus dunia buatan Naruko dan menyebar luas hingga energi Naruto hampir bisa dirasakan oleh semua makhluk supernatural.

 **Greb!**

" te.. nanglah.. sa.. yang~ "

Naruto terkejut saat Naruko tiba tiba memeluknya, energi yang sebelumnya meluap luap dari tubuh Naruto kini perahan mulai surut saat Naruko mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto juga mulai merasa tenang kembali dan mulai bisa mengendalikan energi nya.

" maaf.. "

" A..ra~ ..aku.. ti-.. dak dengar.. sa.. yang~ "

" maafkan aku! "

Ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil membalas pelukan Naruko. aura kegelapan Naruto keluar dan menyatu menjadi satu dengan aura kegelapan Naruko, kedua aura itu menyatu dan membentuk sebuah tato rantai hitam yang melingkar di leher Naruko, entah Naruko harus senang atau apa karena dia sekarang adalah budak dari Dark prince.

.

.

 **Change scane..**

Sakura duduk termenung di ranjangnya, Sakura masih memikirkan tentang Naruto, apa dia baik baik saja? ataukah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Sakura sangat ingin menemui Naruto, tapi ayahnya atau raja dari ras Vampire melarang Sakura bahkan mengurung Sakura di kastil Vampire selama hampir satu tahun, Sakura setiap hari menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan, tapi ayahnya seakan tuli dan tidak mendengarkan tangisanya, ibu nya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menolong Sakura.

 **tok tok!**

" Sakura-chan aku masuk ya? "

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan masuklah salah satu sahabat Sakura, dia juga Vampire seperti Sakura dan namanya adalah Akashiya Moka salah satu keturunan Vampirie bangsawan sama seperti Sakura. Akashiya dan Haruno adalah dua dari tiga bangsawan dan petinggi Vampire yang memerintah semua makhluk malam penghisap darah itu.

Moka melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sakura, seperti biasa Moka tau Sakura habis menagis semalaman karena kedua mata indah Sakura bengkak kemerahan.

" sudahlah Sakura-chan.. jangan bersedih terus.. "

" tidak.. tidaaak! Moka-chan.. saat itu Naru sedang sekarat dan aku.. aku tidak ada untuknya disaat Naru membutuhkan ku... (hiks) (hiks) aku ingin melihat keadannya Moka-chan (hiks).. " balas Sakura dengan air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Jujur Moka tidak tega melihat sasahabatnya seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menolong Sakura, dan yang lebih menyakitkanya lagi Sakura sudah di tunangkan dengan putra dari bangsawan Vampire Akasuna yang bernama Akasuna Sasori, Moka tau batin Sakura pasti hancur karena dia di paksa bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai.

" Naru.. (hiks) (hiks) ..Naruto-.. kun "

 **Bruk!**

" Sakura-chan! "

Moka terkejut saat Sakura tiba tiba jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya, batin Sakura benar benar hancur dan mentalnya terguncang karena ayahnya dengan tega memisahkan dia dengan Naruto orang yang Sakura cintai. Moka membawa tubuh Sakura dan menidurkanya dengan perlahan diranjang Sakura, walaupun Sakura dalam keadaan pingsan tapi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dan itu membuat Moka ikut menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya sendiri yang seperti ini.

Moka mengengam kuat Rosario nya dan dengan sekali tarik Rosario itu terlepas, tubuh Moka tiba tiba di selimuti oleh aura hitam kemerahan, tidak lama kemudian aura itupun lenyap dan kini terlihatlah perubahan Moka yang sangat drastis, rambutnya menjadi putih wajahnya menjadi dingin dan dadanya bertambah besar, mata Moka juga berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Moka melirik kearah foto berbingkai kecil di atas meja belajar Sakura, itu adalah foto Naruto saat mengunakan mode dark prince karena di paksa Sakura dulu waktu di atap sekolah Konoha gakuen.

" tungu saja.. **aku akan membawakan dia untukmu Sakura! "**

 **To be ccontinue ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, echi, oc, ooc, mainstream, supernatural, humor, harem king, romance. dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

Chatper 05

 _Aku ini sebenarnya apa? aku tidak tau apa dan siapa aku ini, rasanya aku terlahir kembali menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diriku lagi.. aku merasa seperti cahaya kecil yang terjebak di dalam kegelapan dan tidak pernah bisa keluar, lalu menghilang.. aku.. aku adalah.._

 **" Kau adalah Dark prince! "**

Naruto langsung terbangun dari mimpinya begitu mendengar suara dari dirinya yang lain. Naruto melihat kesekitarnya, dia bingung kenapa bisa berada di sebuah kamar, Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kenapa dia berakhir di sebuah kamar, yang ia sendiri tidak tau ini kamar siapa, terakhir yang Naruto ingat dia bertarung melawan Over princess, lalu semuanya mengelap dan ya dia terbangun di ruangan ini.

" kau sudah bangun? "

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang, terlihat di pintu kamar itu, Over princes atau Naruko berdiri sambil membawa nampan, Naruko menaruh nampan itu di atas meja dekat ranjang.

" Over- "

" Naruko.. pangil saja aku Naruko.. itu namaku di dunia ini " potong Over princes atau yang sekarang di pangil Naruko itu.

" jadi.. apa yang sudah kulakukan? "

Tanya Naruto, seketika wajah Naruko memerah saat mengingat ciuman brutal Naruto. dia menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto. sedangkan Naruto bingung melihat tingkah gadis jelmaan ratu kegelapan itu.

" kau kenapa? kau tidak mungkin demam kan? kau bisa ditertawakan loh " goda Naruto.

" tidak sopan sekali **Dark prince** kau me- "

" Naruto pangil saja Naruto.. itu namaku "

Wajah Naruko memerah sempurna, dia malu sekaligus kesal karena baru pertama kali ada makhluk yang berani memotong ucapanya. Naruto menahan tawa melihat wajah Naruko. sunguh langka ratu kegelapan itu ternyata imut juga saat sedang marah. wajah Naruko berubah menjadi serius. dia perlahan membuka kacing bajunya, Naruto melihat itu dengan wajah datar tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat-sangat gugup.

' apa maksudnya ini? apa yang akan dia lakukan? hentikan aku belum siap.. ' batin Naruto gaje. jatungnya juga berdetak dengan cepat.

Naruko selesai melepaskan kacing bajunya lalu dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. Naruto menelan ludah nya dengan kasar keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus bersikap cool. Naruko melepaskan bajunya secara perlahan. sedangkan Naruto sendiri kempas kempis menahan nafas. dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mata Naruto melotot melihat tubuh telanjang dada Naruko yang tidak mengenakan bra, hingga dia bisa melihat bukit kembar Naruko yang tidak terlalu besar tidak juga kecil mengantung.

' tidak tidak! ingat tetap tenang ..lagian dia itu jelmaan **Over princess** ' batin Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Naruko. sedangkan wajah Naruko sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia sangat malu tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia harus menunjukan itu.

" Naruto.. lihat aku "

Ucap Naruko, tapi seakan tuli Naruto tetap memalingkan wajahnya. itu membuat Naruko sangat malu dan kesal dengan sikap Naruto. kedua tangan Naruko menegang kepala Naruto dan memaksanya untuk melihat dirinya. awalnya wajah Naruto seperti biasa datar, tapi beberapa detik kemudian raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi terkejut, saat melihat tatto rantai hitam di leher Naruko yang bercahaya merah. tatto itu juga menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruko.

" Over princess ka-kau! "

Naruko menunduk dengan wajah memerah, dia sekarang seorang budak dari **Dark prince** , lebih tepatnya dia hanya sebagai pasokan makanan saja. rasa lapar tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto, mata Naruto seketika berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, dia tersenyum melihat makanan di hadapanya. dengan cepat Naruto menerjang Naruko dan menindihnya.

" uhh~ sakit.. hey apa yang kau laku... kan "

Wajah Naruko terkejut saat melihat mata Naruto, itu artinya sekarang Naruto dalam kondisi lapar, gawat aku harus bagaimana ini.. aku.. aku takut.. fikir Naruko.

" t-tungu.. ja-jangan sekara- "

 **Cup~**

Naruto langsung membungkam mulut Naruko dengan mulutnya. Naruto melumat bibir Naruko dengan kasar. ia ingin memasukan lidahnya tapi Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. tidak kehabisan akal Naruto mengigit bibir bawah Naruko hingga berdarah, otomatis Naruko membuka mulutnya karena rasa perih. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia langsung memasukan lidahnya dan mengobrak ngabrik rongga mulut Naruko.

" ngg~ ahh~ hmm~ "

Naruko sudah mulai merasa lemas, energinya dihisap dengan rakus oleh Naruto. melawanpun percuma, semakin lama hisapan mulut Naruto semakin liar. mau tidak mau Naruko harus melayaninya karena dia sekarang budaknya. Naruto dan Naruko saling bersilat lidah menghisap silva masing-masing, silva mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruko. energi di tubuh Naruko semakin menipis, dia sekarang pasrah tingal menunggu Naruto berhenti atau darinya yang mati kehabisan energi. mata Naruko kehilangan cahanya, tubuhnya juga perlahan kurus.

Mata Naruto kembali seperti semula dia terkejut, kenapa dia menindih dan mencium Over princess, Naruto segera melepaskan ciumanya. lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kesadaranya. Naruto sangat terkejut saat melihat kondisi Naruko, dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Naruko. Over princess atau Naruko itu sudah seperti mayat hidup, energinya hanya tingal sedikit sangat sedikit dan mungkin akan hilang kalau Naruto masih menciumnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Naruko dan membaringkanya di ranjang.

" ma-maafkan aku! "

Ucap Naruto, dia menghilang setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, Ini kedua kalinya Naruto hampir membunuh Over princes untuk itu dia memutuskan menjauh dari Naruko. Naruko yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran menangis, bukan karena energi nya di hisap habis tapi dia menangis karena merasa tidak rela Naruto pergi.

.

.

 **Change scane..**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti arena, seorang perempuan cantik dengan seragam sekolah bertarung melawan tiga perempuan sekaligus. seragam mereka robek sana-sini akibat pertarungan yang tidak normal. ya para gadis yang sedang bertarung itu adalah manusia spesial. dan mereka adalah Tsunade, Ino, Shizune, dan Konan, mereka juga anggota dari Akatsuki. malahan Tsunade adalah ketuanya.

 **Duak!**

Tsunade memukul Konan hingga terpental dan menghantam tembok, dari belakang Shizune sudah siap menebas kepala Tsunade, tapi Tsunade lebih cepat, dia berbalik dan menendang pergelangan tangan Shizune hingga membuat katananya jatuh tidak berhenti disitu saja Tsunade memukul wajah Shizune dengan sangat keras.

 **Brak!**

Kerasnya pukulan Tsunade bahkan membuat Shizune terjelembab dan kepalanya terbenam di tanah, iner Tsunade memperingati adanya bahaya, tapi terlambat saat dia berbalik Ino yang dalam wujud minotaurs sudah siap menghantam nya.

' sial.. ' batin Tsunade sebelum..

 **Brak!**

 **Blaaaarr!**

Tubuh Tsunade terlempar dan membentur tembok hingga jebol saat di hantam tanduk Ino dalam wujud minotaurs. Tsunade pun tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka setelah tertimpa reruntuhan tembok.

 **Simulation complete..**

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi persegi empat dengan tembok besi dan lantai besi, di bagian dinding besi itu juga terdapat kaca, yang memperlihatkan beberapa anggota Akatsuki, yang menyaksikan jalanya simulasi pertarungan ketua mereka.

 **Skip..**

Sore harinya setelah menghadiri rapat dewan Tsunade beranjak pulang kerumahnya, tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah setelah bertarung melawan tiga bawahanya dan lagi harus menghadiri rapat yang merepotkan. memang jadi ketua itu tidak mudah.

" uhh ya ampun.. sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini.. " keluh Tsunade. hp Tsunade bergerar di saku bajunya. Tsunade berhenti ia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponya, ternyata itu nomor adiknya.

" Moshi~moshi.. ada apa Shizune? "

' Onee-chan cepat pulang.. Dan nii ada disini '

" APA! suruh dia pergi.. "

' kenapa Onee-chan? kau suka dia kan? kenapa tidak terima saja lamaranya hihi '

" Shizune kau gila! si-s-siapa ju-juga yang menyukainya, hu-hubungan kami hanya terpaksa, kau juga tau bukan "

' iya iya Onee-chan.. pokoknya cepat pulang ya.. jaa ne '

" tunggu suruh dia pulang Shiz-..

 **Tut! tut!**

..ne "

Tsunade menghela nafas, kenapa cowok itu harus mengangu hidupnya, kalau saja bukan karena paksaan orang tuanya, Tsunade tidak mau berpacaran dengan Dan, mungkin kalau dia gadis lainya akan senang punya cowok tampan seperti Dan, sudah tampan cool baik lagi, Tsunade tau itu semua hanya topeng saja. tapi entah kenapa dia malah jatuh hati beneran pada Dan. Tsunade itu gadis tipe tsundere, tidak suka tapi akhirnya mau, marah tapi malu-malu ya itulah Tsunade.

Tsunade menjatuhkan hp nya, tiba-tiba tumbuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan, jalanan itu juga mendadak berkabut, kabutkabut itu semakin tebal, sedangkan Tsunade terlihat kesakitan setelah menghirup kabut misterius itu.

' apa ini? tu-tubuhku.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ' batin Tsunade.

 **" ohh jadi kau Tsunade pemimpin mereka? sangat lemah! "** ucap sebuah suara.

" siapa kau? tunjukan dirimu mahluk busuk "

Terlihat sesosok bayangan yang berjalan kearah Tsunade, kabut yang menyelimuti bayangan itu lenyap dan terlihatlah sesosok pria yang lumayan tampan bersurai hitam panjang dan memakai jubah hitam. mata Tsunade melotot melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

" O-orochimaru bu-bukanya k-kau- "

 **" sudah mati? ya aku memang sudah mati Tsunade, kau menghianatiku, dulu kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, tapi.. tapi kenapa kau bersamanya TSUNADE! "** ucap Orochimaru marah saat mengingat penghianatan gadis yang dia cintai.

 **" apa karena aku ini bukan manusia? jadi kau lebih memilih dia "**

Dada Tsunade merasa seperti di tusuk, sangat sesak, dia juga dulu suka dengan Orochimaru tapi karena perintah, Tsunade dengan berat hati menghianati Orochimaru dan membunuhnya. Tsunade menunduk dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

' maafkan aku.. ' batin Tsunade.

" kalau iya kenapa? kau dan aku berbeda.. jadi simpan cintamu itu **Iblis** " ucap Tsunade datar, tubuhnya perlahan bercahaya putih saat energinya mulai meluap, kabut di sekitar tubuhnya langsung lenyap, sekarang Tsunade bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Tsunade sekarang memasuki true from nya, dimana energi putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, mode itu juga bisa di sebut **Ace Hero** , Tsunade mewarisi darah pahlawan dari leluhurnya, Clan Senju memang dikenal sebagai Clan pahlawan karena berhasil menyelamatkan bumi dari ancaman mahluk kegelapan yang dinamakan **Dark lord** ratusan tahun yang lalu.

 **" Tsunade! Tsunadeeee! "**

 **Swuus!**

Orochimaru melesat dengan cepat dan bersiap menghantam Tsunade. tapi pukulan Orochimaru berhenti beberapa centi meter dari wajah cantik Tsunade. tangan Orochimaru gemetaran dia tidak sangup untuk memukul gadis yang dia cintai. Tsunade mengepalkan tanganya dan langsung memukul perut Orochimaru.

 **Bras!**

 **" Tsu.. na.. de "**

Ucap Orochimaru lemah, dia melihat lengan kanan Tsunade menembus perutnya, walaupun terasa sakit Orochimaru memaksa tubuhnya bergerak maju untuk memeluk tubuh Tsunade, memang terlihat tragis Orochimaru memeluk Tsunade dengan lengan kanan Tsunade yang menembus perutnya.

" kenapa? kenapa kau tidak melawan **Orochimaru** "

 **" Ka.. rena ..ak.. u.. men..cintai.. mu.. Tsu.. na.. - "**

Orochimaru mati sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Orochimaru mati di pelukan gadis yang dia cintai, itu membuatnya senang sekaligus menyedihkan. cintanya tidak terbalaskan dan berakhir mati di tangan Tsunade, sunguh tragis kisah cinta Orochimaru. Tsunade mencabut lengannya dari perut Orochimaru.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Orochimaru pun jatuh tak bernyawa, Tsunade melihat tubuh Orochimaru dengan tatapan datar, cinta? kaum iblis memang bodoh.. kau sangat bodoh Orochimaru.. fikir Tsunade.

Tunggu dulu bukanya ini sama seperti kejadian waktu itu? kabut ini adalah sebuah sihir ilusi yang membuat Tsunade melihat kilasan balik ingatanya. Tsunade berkonsentarsi penuh, meningkatkan kekuatanya hingga batas maksimal. dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar lepas dari kabut ilusi ini, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Tsunade. seragam sekolahnya sampai robek sana sini karena dia memakan tubuhnya.

 **Swus!**

Kabut itu pun lenyap setelah Tsunade meningkatkan energinya ketitik maksimal, bahkan sampai melewati batas energi penuhnya, Tsunade pun jatuh tertunduk, ia kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh tenaganya, tubuh seksi dan wajah cantik Tsunade bermandikan keringat, dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan, tubuh nya seperti mati rasa tidak bisa Tsunade gerakan.

 **prok! prok!**

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dan dari ketiadaan muncul laki-laki berparas tampan berurai putih panjang dan memakai baju kantoran, dia memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. mata Tsunade melotot melihat orang yang sangat dia kenal, atau lebih tepatnya calon tunangannya.

" keturunan pahlawan memang hebat.. "

Ucap pria tampan itu yang ternyata adalah Dan kato calon tunangan dari Tsunade sendiri. Tsunade tidak percaya ini, kenapa Dan melakukan ini semua? apa dia sudah gila.. fikir Tsunade tidak percaya.

" D-dan! ke-kenapa? "

" kenapa? dengar Tsunade kau hanya alat untuk mencapai tujuanku dan sekarang tujuanku sudah tercapai, ya karena kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, maka kau akan kulenyapkan Tsunade-chan " ucap Dan, dari telapak tangan kananya muncul lingkaran sihir putih, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah senjata tombak emas.

Tsunade tidak percaya ini, Dan menghianati cinta tulusnya. tidak hanya itu juga dia juga memegang senjata milik mendingan kakeknya. tombak emas itu dikatakan senjata yang paling kuat di muka bumi ini, senjata itu diwariskan turun temurun dari generasi pahlawan pertama, jadi selama ini Dan mengincar tombak itu. bodohnya Tsunade pernah menunjukkan letak tombak itu pada Dan. dia juga memberi tau cara melepaskan segel pada Dan, sekarang Tsunade sangat menyesal pernah mempercayai Dan.

" Shizune.. a-apa kau lakukan pada Shizune! "

" ohh adikmu itu.. dia cukup merepotkan, maka aku membereskanya "

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu, muncul lingkaran sihir putih di hadapan Tsunade, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah tubuh Shizune yang di penuhi luka bakar, tubuh Shizune jatuh menghantam tanah tepat di hadapan Tsunade.

" SHIZUNE! "

Teriak Tsunade, walaupun dia sudah kehabisan energi, Tsunade berusaha untuk meraih tubuh adiknya, Tsunade merangkak dengan pelan kearah tubuh adiknya. Tsunade menangis melihat keadaan adiknya, yang sungguh memprihatinkan. dia memang gadis bodoh dengan mudah di perdaya oleh ketampanan dan kebaikan cowok berengsek itu. kalau tau akan seperti ini Tsunade tidak mau mengenal Dan.

" ahahahaha.. sunguh ironis Tsunade, tenang saja kau dan adikmu itu akan ku kirim ke neraka! " Dan tertawa senang. dia sudah siap dengan tombak emas nya. Tsunade memeluk adiknya. apa ini akhir bagiku? dulu aku sudah menghianati Orochimaru.. apa ini balasan untuku? ..fikir Tsunade.

" matilah Tsunade! "

Dia sudah pasrah karena melawan pun tidak bisa, energi nya sudah terkuras banyak dan hampir habis hanya untuk lepas dari kabut ilusi yang di ciptaan tombak emas itu. saat Dan akan menusukan tombak emas itu ke tubuh lemah Tsunade sebuah suara menghentikanya.

" ehem.. bukan maksud mengangu.. tapi bisakah kalian menyingkir dari jalanku? "

Ucap seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto, untuk penampilanya Naruto memakai jaket hitam dan celana hitam. Tsunade yang melihat betapa badasnya Naruto terpesona akan penampilan dan ketampanan Naruto. Tsunade bahkan mengesampingkan dirinya yang kacau saat terpesona dengan karakter utama kita ini.

' siapa dia? bagaimana dia bisa menembus kekkai yang kubuat? ' batin Dan kato heran, Kekkai yang di buat Dan kato memang sangat kuat dan tidak mungkin dengan mudah dapat di hancurkan, bahkan sekelas Tsunade pun tidak bisa menghancurkan kekkai ciptaannya. satu hal yang pasti orang di hadapanya ini berbahaya.

Naruto melirik dua gadis yang tergeletak di pinggir jalanan itu, satu masih sadar sedangkan yang satunya lagi tak sadarkan diri. kedua nya sama-sama dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Naruto melihat kearah Dan lebih tepatnya ia melihat tombak yang di genggam tangan kanan Dan.

" ku-ku mohon.. to-tolong bawa adiku.. "

Tsunade memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa adiknya pergi. Naruto hanya menatap datar Tsunade, dia alihkan padanganya kearah Dan, Dan kato terlihat bergetar ketakutan saat sorot mata Naruto seperti ingin membunuhnya.

" maaf ini bukan urusanku.. "

Jawab Naruto dingin. dia melangkah melewati Tsunade, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya di cekal tangan Tsunade. Naruto melirik Tsunade seakan mengatakan ' apa maksudnya ini? '.

" (hiks) a-apapun akan.. ku- kulakukan (hiks) "

Tangis Tsunade, dia sudah pasrah asalkan adiknya selamat. hanya pemuda ini harapannya, Tsunade tau pemuda ini bukanlah orang biasa dia bisa merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dalam diri pemuda ini. Naruto tanpa sadar menyeringai. saat mendengar Tsunade mengatakan apapun dia lakukan.

" apapun huh? "

Tsunade menganguk pelan, Naruto melebarkan senyumanya. dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah energi gelap memukul wajah Dan, Dan yang tidak siap terkena telak pukulan dari energi Naruto dan tubuhnya terpental kearah hutan.

" kau tunggu disini.. ohh dan ingat janjimu "

Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Tsunade. Naruto seketika lenyap. setelah kepergian Naruto, Tsunade mencoba bergerak. sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah bisa bergerak, setelah berusaha dengan keras akhirnya Tsunade bisa berdiri. baru saja dia berdiri suara ledakan mengejutkanya.

 **Blaaaaar!**

Ledakan itu berasal dari hutan. tanah bergetar hebat akibat ledakan itu. Tsunade bahkan hampir jatuh lagi akibat getaran hebat itu kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada tiang listrik. geteran itu mereda setelah beberapa menit. dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mucul di hadapanya. Tsunade sempat terkejut karena Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba.

" ini.. "

Naruto melemparkan tombak emas dan potongan kepala Dan kato di hadapan Tsunade. mata Tsunade melotot melihat potongan kepala Dan yang mengelinding dan berhenti saat menabrak kakinya, Tsunade menutup mulut nya perutnya terasa mual.

" siapa namamu? "

" Tsu-tsunade.. se-senju.. "

" Tsunade kah? ..ingat janjimu Tsunade, aku akan menemui mu lagi, lain waktu.. jaa ne "

" tung-...gu! "

Ucap Tsunade tapi terlambat Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapanya. Tsunade tidak percaya ini, pemuda tadi yang bahkan dia tidak tau namanya siapa bisa mengalahkan Dan yang memegang senjata terkuat di bumi, bukan hanya mengalahkanya tapi juga membunuh nya.

.

 **Skip**..

Beberapa hari kemudian, malamnya di sebuah rumah kosong di tengah hutan kota Konoha, seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo berseragam sekolah sedang memakan bangkai manusia. yup gadis itu tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga seoang Ghoul. Hinata makan dengan lahap, mulut dan wajahnya sampai belepotan darah, baju sekolah nya juga terdapat banyak bercak darah mangsanya. Hinata menghentikan makanya sejenak saat merasakan energi yang sangat dia kenal.

' master... '

Batin Hinata. tak terasa air matanya mengalir, sudah satu tahun lebih dia mencari keberadaan master nya. sejak kejadian waktu itu, tapi baru sekarang dia merasakan kembali aura dari **Dark prince** , itu artinya sang master ada di sekitarnya. Hinata mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan darah, dia sudah tidak nafsu makan lagi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari master nya. mata Hinata berubah menjadi mata Ghoul, dan dalam hitungan detik dia lenyap.

.

.

 **Change scane..**

Di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang terbengkalai di kota Konoha, terlihat dua kilatan bayangan sang saling beradu kecepatan serangan, salah satu bayangan itu terpukul mundur hingga menghancurkan tembok dan tertimpa reruntuhan, sedangkan bayangan yang lain perlahan turun dan membentuk sesosok pemuda gagah nan tampan bersurai kuning panjang sebahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

" menyerah saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, **Darknes-san!** " ucap Naruto. dia melihat reruntuhan itu dengan tatapan datar, Naruto berbalik dan beranjak pergi tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah nya.

" t-tunggu.. kumohon.. tunggu! "

Dari reruntuhan tembok itu keluar seorang gadis yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata, yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan matanya saja, gadis itu bernama Shion, Shion bukan gadis biasa, dia adalah tangan kanan dari **Dark lord,** Shion sejenis makhluk kegelapan yang sama dengan Naruto.

" **Dark prince-sama**.. ku-kumohon ikut denganku, **Dark lord-sama** sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda.. " ucap Shion. dia terlihat putus asa sampai memohon, karena Shion tau tidak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan **Dark prince** , yang bahkan **Dark lord** pun belum tentu bisa menang melawan **Dark prince**. padahal **Dark lord** sendiri adalah ibu dari semua makhluk kegelapan di dunia ini termasuk **Dark princes** , tapi tidak dengan **Dark prince,** karena dia adalah makhluk kegelapan yang tercipta dari rasa benci, sakit, marah, dan penderitaan manusia, dia di sempurnakan lalu menjadi pengeran neraka.

Karena kekuatannya yang sangat mengerikan, seluruh Dewa/Dewi dan makhluk supernatural lainya bersatu dan menyegel hampir seluruh kekuatanya, hingga **Dark prince** berubah wujud menjadi roh, karena itulah **Dark prince** murka dan membantai setiap mahluk supernatural yang dia temui, dia juga menyerang kayangan, dia membantai hampir seluruh Dewa/Dewi di kayangan sebelum di segel oleh Dewi kecantikan Gabrelia dengan di bantu Dewi asmara Armoria. kedua Dewi cantik itu menyegel roh **Dark prince** dalam sebuah kalung yang akhirnya jatuh kebumi dan ditemukan oleh pengeran Ashura, tapi saat penyatuan roh gagal dan membunuh Ashura, kemudian jauh di masa depan kalung itu memilih Naruto, penyatuan roh pun selesai, Naruto adalah **Dark** **prince** dan **Dark prince** adalah Naruto, keduanya menyatu menjadi satu seperti sekarang ini.

" hm.. aku tidak ingin bertemu denganya dan katakan pada **Dark lord** , jangan menganguku lagi atau.. " Naruto menghentikan ucapanya, seketika energi gelap meluap-luap dari tubuh Naruto, Shion yang merasakan luapan energi Naruto pun tubunya bergetar.

" ..aku akan marah! " lanjut Naruto, dia menghentikan membuang-buang energi nya, Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan keluar dari area stasiun kereta bawah tanah. selepas kepergian Naruto tubuh Shion berhenti bergetar, expresi wajah cantik Shion tidak bisa dilihat karena tertutupi poni nya.

" ahaha... ahahaha! **Dark lord-sama,** dia memang seperti yang kau bilang.. " Shion tertawa senang, sepertinya yang tuanya bilang itu benar, **Dark prince** sunguh kuat dia sudah melihatnya sendiri, makhluk kegelapan yang tercipta dari kehendak makhluk hidup di bumi ini sunguh luar biasa kuat, pantas saja tuanya sangat menginginkanya dan begitu juga dengan makhluk kegelapan lainya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

" **Dark prince!** tidak tapi Darling, kau tidak bisa kabur dariku dan **Dark lord-sama** ufufu~~ " Shion tertawa jahat, dia sudah memikirkan beberapa rencana jahat kedepan untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

.

.

 **Change scane..**

Terlihat Naruto berjalan pelan di jalanan malam kota Konoha, jalanan itu sangat sepi karena ini sudah larut malam, angin berhembus menerpa wajah Naruto, surai kuning Naruto berkibar tertiup angin. dia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat merasakan aura seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

" keluarlah! aku tau kau disitu.. "

Tepat seperti yang Naruto katakan, orang yang bersembunyi itu keluar dan ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis, gadis itu tidak lain adalah sang dewi kelinci Kaguya Otsutsuki. untuk penampilanya Kaguya sangat extreme dan menggoda, bagaima tidak dia hanya memakai selendang putih yang membalut dua payudaranya, dan untuk bawahanya Kaguya hanya memakai selembar kain putih yang menutupi mis V nya.

" akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.. "

" siapa kau? apa aku mengenalmu? "

Wajah cantik Kaguya blank, mulutnya menganga lebar, mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. apa pemuda tampan dihadapanya ini lupa kalau dia pernah melecehkanya satu tahun yang lalu, dan menurut aturan kayangan siapapun yang melihat Dewi telanjang maka mau tidak mau mereka harus menikah. Kaguya selama satu tahun ini mencari keberadaan Naruto untuk meminta pertangung jawabannya.

" ka-kau.. kau harus menikah dengan ku.. "

Kaguya langsung to the poin, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum, hari ini dia sudah banyak menghabiskan energi nya dan sekarang ada mangsa empuk yang berlimpah energi. Kaguya yang melihat senyum Naruto wajahnya memerah.

" baik.. kemarilah "

Kaguya tak kuasa menahan rasa senangnya, dia menuruti ucapan Naruto. Kaguya mendekati Naruto, mereka berhadapan dari jarak sangat dekat, Kaguya bisa melihat betapa tampanya wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaguya hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

" Itadakimasu.. "

" itadakimasu? apa maksud- hmm hmm! "

Naruto dengan cepat langsung membungkam mulut Kaguya dengan mulutnya, Naruto melumat bibir merah Kaguya dengan brutal, Kaguya mencoba membrontak tapi Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh nya dengan erat. Naruto juga memperdalam ciuman mereka. lidah Naruto bergerak liar menyapu bibir Kaguya, Naruto menghisap setiap silva yang meleleh keluar dari mulut Kaguya. Naruto ingin memasukan lidahnya tapi mulut Kaguya tertutup rapat. tangan kanan Naruto bergerak kebawah dan meremas pantat Kaguya.

" aahhhh~~ .. hmm mmm! "

Kaguya kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya, Naruto dengan cepat langsung memasukan lidahnya dan mengobrak-ngabrik ronga mulut Kaguya. Naruto menghisap mulut Kaguya dengan rakus. tubuh Kaguya mulai lemas saat energi nya terus menerus di hisap oleh Naruto, bahkan untuk berdiri pun dia sudah tidak kuat. tubuh Kaguya sudah terlihat pucat di pelukan Naruto, perlahan tubuhnya mulai kurus, Naruto melepaskan ciuamanya, dan menjilat sisa silva yang mengalir di dagu Kaguya.

" terimakasih untuk makananya.. "

Ucap Naruto, tubuh Kaguya terlihat seperti mayat hidup di pelukan Naruto, karena energi nya hampir habis, tubuh Kaguya bercahaya hitam dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul tatto rantai hitam yang melingkar di leher Kaguya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh lemah Kaguya di jalanan, seketika muncul lingkaran sihir hitam yang menelan tubuh Kaguya. Naruto hanya memulangkan kembali dewi itu ke tempatnya yaitu kayangan. Naruto melanjutkan jalanya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Kaguya,

tapi berkat dewi itu energi nya kembali penuh. dan sebagai bonus Kaguya menjadi budaknya bersama dengan **Dark princes** , tujuan Naruto saat ini hanya mencari pasokan energi untuk memulikan kekuatanya, untuk itulah dia akan terus mencari pasokan energi lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

update nya lagi.. entahlah kalau author tidak sibuk.. terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelum nya.. itu membantu

White log out..


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate :M

Warning : gaje, typo, oc, occ, mainstream, echi, humor, romance, harem king, godlike naru, dark naru, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 06

 **Dark world dimensions**

Makhluk kegelapan juga memiliki dunia nya sendiri dan dunia itu disebut Dark world dimensi, dunia nya para makhluk kegelapan, hanya makhluk kegelapan lah yang bisa membuka celah masuk ke dunia kegelapan, dunia kegelapan tidak jauh beda dengan bumi, hampir sama tapi yang membedakan adalah langit di dunia itu berwarna ungu dan tidak ada bintang ataupun matahari, dunia itu di pimpin oleh Dark lord ibu dari seluruh makhluk kegelapan. Dark lord sering berganti wujud jadi para makhluk lain tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya.

Di sebuah lorong bangunan seperti kastil istana, terlihat Shion berjalan pelan sambil membawa sebuah buku tua, Shion adalah satu dari tiga makhluk kegelapan terkuat yang masih setia di samping Dark lord. sedangkan dua lainya menetap di bumi, salah satunya adalah Naruko, dan yang satunya lagi itu masih rahasia.

Langkah kaki Shion terhenti saat berada tepat di depan pintu raksasa, Shion maju dan menempelkan telapak tanganya, pintu itu pun diselimuti aura gelap, tidak lama kemudian pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Shion melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat besar dan gelap.

" **Shion Kau sudah kembali? "**

Ucap sebuah suara berat di dalam kegelapan ruangan itu, Shion menunduk hormat kepada tuanya.

" iya aku kembali.. **Dark lord-sama** "

 **" apa kau membawanya? "**

" aku.. aku sunguh minta maaf **Dark lord-sama "** ucap Shion sambil bersujud, berharap **Dark lord** memaafkan kegagalanya.

 **" begitu ya?** **jadi kau gagal** **, aku mengerti dia terlalu kuat untukmu, Shion siapkan tempat di dunia manusia, kali ini aku yang akan menjemputnya langsung "**

" saya mengerti.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu **Dark lord-sama** " ucap Shion, dia bangkit dari acara bersujud nya, sekali lagi Shion menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, pintu raksasa itu pun menutup kembali setelah Shion keluar.

" ufufu~ priayang malang, kali ini kau tidak akan selamat **Dark prince** " ucap Shion, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat Naruto akan di buat sekarat oleh tuanya. Shion membuka celah demensi ke bumi, tubuh Shion lenyap tertelan masuk kedalam celah itu.

.

.

 **A few days ago..**

Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum tubuh Naruto, benar-benar menyatu dengan dirinya yang lain, Naruto terombang ambing di celah demensi antara kematian dan keabadian, setelah menyerap energi **Dark princes** , Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada **Dark princes** , sudah dua kali dia hampir membunuh nya, karena itu Naruto pergi ke celah demensi dan berharap dia mati disana.

 **' lemah!.. kau sangat lemah Naruto! '**

" kalau aku lemah memangnya kenapa? aku hanya manusia, dan ingat kau yang menyeretku masuk kedunia aneh ini " balas Naruto pada dirinya yang lain, Naruto sudah mengingat kehidupannya setahun yang lalu, dia hanya seorang pelajar sma yang selalu di bully karena bentuk fisiknya. dia juga bekerja paruh baya di sebuah restoran sebagai maskot, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga ingat soal Haruno Sakura. dan pertemuan pertama nya dengan Otsutsuki Kaguya.

 **' itu karena hanya kau, yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini '**

" menyelamatkan? apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto, dia penasaran apa yang di maksud dirinya yang lain. dengan menyelamatkan dunia.

 **' menghukum mereka yang sesat, dan memusnahkanya, itu permintaan dari Kami-sama "** jawab dirinya yang lain.

" apa kami-sama! kau jangan bercanda, bukanya kau itu adalah makhluk kegelapan? secara alami kau itu musuh makhluk suci "

 **' aku memang makhluk kegelapan, aku di ciptakan dari rasa benci, marah, sedih, dan keputusasaan manusia, Kami-sama menyempurnakan ku, lalu aku dikirim ke neraka untuk menghukum mereka yang berdosa, tapi.. '**

" tapi apa? "

 **' mereka membrontak, mereka mengangap Kami-sama tidak adil karena menciptakan ku, mereka semua bersatu untuk memusnahkan ku, tubuhku memang hancur waktu itu, tapi jiwaku masih tetap ada berkat Kami-sama, mereka yang mengetahui itu pun menghasut para manusia agar beralih menyembah dewa dan makhluk mitologi lainya, karena itu Kami-sama kehilangan kekuatanya, karena para manusia bodoh itu lebih percaya pada dewa, lalu keberadaan Kami-sama pun hilang, aku sangat marah aku pun menghancurkan mereka, tapi jiwaku disegel dua dewi bersaudara di dalam sebuah kalung '** jelas **Dark prince** panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar semua kebenarannya itu menunduk, tubuhnya masih melayang di celah dimensi, Naruto baru tau kebenaran itu sangat menyedihkan, Naruto sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dia perbuat setelah mendengar cerita dari dirinya yang lain.

 **' jadi..** **Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan? '**

" apa yang akan kulalukan? tentu saja.. " Naruto mengehentikan ucapanya dan menyeringai sesaat.

" menghukum mereka, **yang sesat** **dan memusnahkanya!** "

Suara Naruto bercampur dengan dirinya yang lain, proses penyatuan yang sesungguhnya pun akan dimulai, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam yang langsung menyebar dan menelan cahaya di celah dimensi itu dan mengubah nya menjadi demensi kegelapan.

Jiwa Naruto dan jiwa **Dark prince** menyatu di dalam satu tubuh. aura kegelapan di dimensi itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. melahirkan tubuh baru dengan penampilan sama seperti sebelumnya. setelah proses penyatuan selesai, Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. dia sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi **Dark prince,** sekarang tujuan pertamanya adalah mengumpulkan energi untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

" ini sunguh luar biasa, aku bisa merasakanya, kita sudah bersatu.. " ucap Naruto, dia menyeringai senang, saatnya membalas mereka yang sudah membuat keberadaan Kami-sama hilang, dan tentu saja memusnahkanya.

Naruto dengan jari tanganya menciptakan robekan dimensi ke dunia nyata. Naruto melewati celah itu dan tibalah ia di kota Konoha, Naruto bisa merasakan energi yang berlimpah tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Naruto berjalan pelan di pingiran jalanan kota Konoha, langit di sore hari memang indah, pemandangan jalanya juga bagus, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pinrang pucat jatuh tertunduk, di hadapan pria yang membawa tombak emas. keadaan gadis itu sunguh memprihatinkan, ia juga melihat gadis lain yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto pun mendekati mereka.

" ehem.. bukan maksud mengangu, tapi bisakah kalian menyingkir dari jalanku? "

Mereka sepertinya terkejut saat melihatku, tertutama gadis itu, dia sepertinya terpesona padaku, well aku tidak menyalahkanya sih, tunggu gadis ini memiliki energi yang lumayan, mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain denganya.. fikir Naruto.

Naruto pun melanjutkan jalanya, tapi saat dia akan melewati gadis itu, kakinya di cekal, Naruto pun berhenti, saat Naruto bertanya apa maksudnya, gadis itu pun menjawab minta pertolongan untuk adiknya. dan saat Naruto pura-pura tidak perduli, gadis itu memberikan penawaran yang menarik. yang membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" apapun huh? "

Ucap Naruto, dan dibalas angukan lemah gadis cantik itu. tanpa fikir panjang Naruto pun melepas belengu energi kegelapan dalam tubuhnya, dan dalam hitungan detik Naruto muncul di hadan pria yang memegang tombak emas itu dan memukul wajahnya.

 **D** **uak!**

Setelah memukul wajah pria itu Naruto mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk menunggu nya disini, gadis itu pun menganguk mengerti, Naruto menghilang dan muncul di hutan pinggir jalanan Konoha, dia melihat pria itu prelahan bangkit.

" brengsek siapa kau? "

" kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, karena **aku akan membawa kepalamu! "**

" sialan matilah! "

Pria itu melemparkan tombaknya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dia merentangkan satu tanganya kedepan, seketika energi gelap keluar dan membentuk sebuah perisai tak kasat mata. tombak emas itu berbenturan dengan perisai energi Naruto. keduanya sama-sama kuat, tapi perlahan prisai Naruto mulai retak. retakan itu menjalar dan akhirnya perisai itu pun hancur.

 **Blaaaar!**

Terjadi ledakan hebat saat tombak itu berhasil menjebop perisai kegelapan Naruto. pria yang bernama Dan kato itu tertawa senang, karena sudah berhasil membunuh orang sok kuat itu. sekarang tinggal membunuh Tsunade dan adiknya maka tombak itu akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

" ahaha ini sudah berakhir! "

" ya kau benar.. "

 **Deg!**

Dan kato terkejut saat mendengar suara Naruto di belakangnya, saat dia akan berbalik, kepalanya sudah terlebih dulu lepas dari tubuhnya. Naruto memengal kepala Dan kato mengunakan telapak tangannya. tubuh Dan kato pun jatuh tak bernyawa, sedangkan kepalanya dalam cengkraman tangan kiri Naruto, dan tombak emas tadi berada di genggaman tangan kanan Naruto.

Dirasa sudah selesai Naruto pun menghilang dan kembali muncul tepat di hadapan gadis yang bernama Tsnuade itu, Tsunade terlihat terkejut saat melihat Naruto membawa kepala Dan kato, Naruto melemparkan potongan kepala itu dan tombak emas di hadapan Tsunade. Naruto bertanya nama gadis itu dan gadis itu menjawabnya, ternyata nama nya adalah Senju Tsunade, sebelum pergi Naruto menekankan kata janji, Tsunade pun menganguk mengerti, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dan adiknya.

.

 **Skip..**

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto mampir di depan restoran tempatnya dulu bekerja, rasanya restoran itu sudah benyak berubah selama satu tahun, Naruto ingat dia dulu di gaji hanya cukup untuk membeli beberapa roti, memang miris kalau mengingat dirinya di masa lalu.

Naruto merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikanya, tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak tau, dia bersikap seperti biasa, Naruto melanjutkan jalanya setelah bernostalgia dengan restoran tempatnya dulu bekerja, sebuah kertas terbang terhembus angin dan tersangkut di kaki kiri Naruto, Naruto mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

" apa ini? Gre.. mo.. ry? Gremory? "

Gremory? setahu Naruto di ingatan **Dark prince,** Gremory itu salah satu clan iblis bangsawan di underworld, untuk apa iblis Gremory itu membuat kertas kontrak? tunggu dulu iblis memang memerlukan kontrak untuk memperkuat ras mereka, tapi di ingatan **Dark prince** iblis melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kontrak dan tidak mengunakan kertas seperti ini, Naruto memang kurang mengerti dengan sistem ras iblis yang sekarang.

" mungkin ini akan berguna nanti.. "

Naruto melipat kertas kontrak itu dan memasukanya ke saku celananya, Naruto menghela nafas ternyata pengutit itu masih mengikutinya, Naruto berlari melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggiran jalan, dia harus sebisa mungkin menjauh dari keramaian. setelah sampai di jalanan yang sepi Naruto menghentikan larinya.

" hei stalker keluarlah! " ucap Naruto, dan tepat seperti yang dia juga, ternyata yang mengikutinya tadi adalah seorang gadis, terlebih lagi gadis itu adalah makhluk yang sama denganya yaitu kegelapan. penampilanya memang seksi dan wajahnya juga cantik tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak tertarik.

" anda memang mengagumkan **Dark prince-sama..** "

" ho? kau mengetahuiku? siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya Naruto. tubuhnya sudah diselimuti aura gelap. dia ingin menekan gadis dihadapanya itu dengan auranya, tapi sepertinya itu percuma saja karena gadis itu juga makhluk kegelapan seperti dirinya

" Shion itu namaku.. dan aku mencarimu karena perintah- "

" **Dark lord?** katakan pada si tua renta itu jangan menganguku lagi " Naruto memotong ucapan Shion, aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Shion, dia sepertinya marah dengan ucapan Naruto.

 **" bisakah kau! menghormatinya!**

" ho? untuk apa aku harus hormat pada si tua itu? jangan samakan aku dengan kalian! " balas Naruto tak mau kalah dia juga sedikit meningkatkan aura nya.

 **" aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menghina Dark lord-sama! "** Shion meningkatkan aura kekuatanya, tanah pijakan Shion retak, auranya juga menjulang tinggi kelangit. Naruto tersenyum berhasil memancing amarah Shion.

" ho.. jadi kau mau bermain denganku? kemarilah tunjukan kekuatanmu! " tantang yang sudah terselimuti amarah melesat berniat menghantam Naruto.

 **Tik!**

Shion terkejut saat kepalan tanganya di hentikan hanya dengan jari tangan kiri Naruto, Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Shion, Naruto mengerakan tangan kananya dan menyentil dahi Shion.

 **Tik!**

 **Swus!**

Aura gelap Shion seketika lenyap saat Naruto menyentil dahinya, Shion jatuh tertunduk lemas di hadapan Naruto, dirasa tidak ada perlawanan Naruto berbalik, tapi baru beberapa langkah saja dia merasakan aura yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi **Dark princes,** dan saat Nasruto berbalik dia melihat Shion dalam wujud kegelapanya yang sangat mengerikan.

 **Brak!**

 **Blaaarr!**

Shion langsung menyerang Naruto, tubuh Naruto terlempar di jalanan dan berakhir saat menghantam pohon, beberapa detik kemudian Shion muncul dari langit dan menghantam Naruto lagi. hingga tubuh keduanya menembus tanah dan berakhir di sebuah terowongan kereta bawah tanah.

" **baiklah** **aku akan memberikan mu pelajaran! "** suara Naruto memberat dia juga berubah ke mode kegelapan tahap satu yang sama persis seperti Shion, keduanya beradu kecepatan dan kekuatan dalam mode kegelapan mereka.

( A\N : setelah ini kalian juga tau kan kejadian selanjutnya seperti di chap kemarin)

.

.

 **Now Underworld**

Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan sebelumnya underworld adalah dunianya para iblis, underworld sendiri terbagi menjadi dua bagian, di satu sisi di pimpin oleh empat Maou, sedangkan di sisi yang lainnya di pimpin oleh satu Maou yang sangat di takuti baik itu oleh kaum iblis ataupun ras lainya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuka atau yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Satsuki, untuk penampilan dia seperti gadis berusia 18 tahunan, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah berusia lebih dari ribuan tahun. Satsuki sendiri memiliki tubuh yang indah dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepungung, untuk wajahnya tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi, wajah Satsuki sangatlah cantik seperti bidadari walaupun kenyataan dia adalah iblis.

Bicara soal Uchiha Satsuki dia kini duduk bosan di singasanah nya, sejak kehilangan jejak **Dark prince** selama setahun ini, Satsuki selalu tidak semangat, dia selalu mengeluh dan terkadang marah-marah tidak jelas, dia sudah seperti gadis biasa yang sedang dilanda delima asmara, rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada **Dark prince** sampai membuatnya seperti ini, tapi beberapa menit kemudian wajah Satsuki terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang, akhirnya setelah satu tahun lamanya dia kembali merasakan aura dari..

" ufufu~ Darling kau tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dariku " mata Iblis Satsuki bercahaya merah, berbeda dengan mata iblis lainya, mata iblis Satsuki sangatlah spesial dengan tiga temoe hitam yang berputar pelan, itulah mata iblis legendaris Sharinggan.

Tapi seketika wajah cantik Satsuki menjadi datar, kalau dia bisa merasakanya berarti semua makhluk juga bisa merasakan kehadiran **Dark prince** kembali termasuk dia, dia yang Satsuki maksud adalah ratu dari semua ras Yokai, rivalnya sendiri Kyuubi Kitsune.

Kyuubi tidak hanya cantik tapi juga mempunyai tubuh yang menyamai Satsuki, dia juga salah satu dari sembilan Yokai penjaga wilayah Kyoto, dan penguasa nya sendiri, bersama soudara nya Yasaka Kitsune. tentunya itu sangat mengangu untuk Satsuki, lagi pula dia tidak pernah meninggalkan underworld, Satsuki jadi bingung kalau dia pergi ke dunia manusia,.wilayah kekuasaannya tidak ada yang menjaganya. tapi disisi lain dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan **Dark prince**.

Gremory ya Satsuki ingat adik dari salah satu Maou palsu itu ada di dunia manusia bersama bangsawan Sitri, dulu mereka berempat membuat kesepakatan denganya, kalau dia membantu mereka mengulingkan Maou lama maka mereka akan tunduk padanya, mereka pun berhasil menduduki kursi Maou lama, maka sesuai kesepakatan mereka akan tunduk padanya, karena berkat bantuan Satsuki lah mereka bisa mengulingkan jabatan Maou lama, tentunya mereka sangat berhutang budi padanya. Satsuki tersenyum dia memiliki rencana lain untuk bisa bertemu dengan **Dark prince**. Satsuki menjentikan jari nya, tidak lama kemudian muncul makhluk mirip keleawar.

" kau berikan ini pada Gremory kecil di dunia manusia " ucap Satsuki, dia memberikan cristal merah sebesar kelereng, keleawar itu menerima dan menelan cristal dari Satsuki, kelelawar itu pun lenyap.

.

.

 **At Kyoto.**

Kota Kyoto adalah tempatnya para Yokai, Yokai sendiri adalah makhluk supernatural yang mengambil wujud manusia, sejatinya mereka dulu adalah roh hewan dari kayangan yang di usir paksa oleh para dewa setelah Kami-sama tidak ada. sejak saat itu mereka menetap di bumi dan berbaur dengan manusia.

Malam hari di kota Kyoto sedang di adakan pesta pertunangan antara Yasaka Kitsune dengan makhluk yang dikatakan Yokai terkuat yaitu Juubi si ekor sepuluh. para Yokai menghadiri acara pertunangan itu termasuk adik Yasaka sendiri Kyuubi Kitsune, Kyuubi terlihat sangat cantik dan angun saat memakai yukata putih dengan motif bunga, wajahnya yang sangat cantik membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para Yokai lelaki yang menghadiri acara itu.

Mereka memperhatikan Kyuubi sampai tidak berkedip, selain cantik Kyuubi juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat menggoda, tidak heran itu membangkitkan nafsu hewan para pria yang melihatnya, tapi saat mereka melihat ke tangan Kyuubi, tepatnya di jari manis Kyuubi terdapat cincin hitam, tiba-tiba mereka jadi lemas setelah melihat itu, tentu saja karena mereka tau Kyuubi sudah menjadi milik yang lain.

Seketika semua Yokai disana terdiam saat merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat sangat kuat, aura gelap itu sampai menusuk tubuh mereka, entah kenapa Kyuubi malah tersenyum manis.

" Nee-sama aku ada urusan sebentar "

Ucap Kyuubi, sebelum menghilang entah kemana, Yasaka hanya menghela nafas melihat Kyuubi tidak berubah sama sekali, kalau sudah menyangkut tunanganya, Kyuubi sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang lainya.

" Fuu dan Yugito tolong ikuti Kyuubi, aku tidak mau adiku membuat masalah.. " perintah Yasaka. dua Yokai perempuan itu menganguk mengerti, mereka menghilang menyusul Kyuubi.

Sekedar informasi Fuu dan juga Yugito adalah dua dari sembilan petinggi Yokai yang penjaga wilayah Kyoto, penampilan mereka berdua juga tak kalah cantik dari Kyuubi. terutama Fuu penampilanya sangat hot, dia juga menduduki kursi ke tujuh dari sembilan kursi petinggi Yokai.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka menemukan Kyuubi di hutan perbatasan kota Kyoto, mereka pun menghampiri tempat Kyuubi, Kyuubi terdiam sambil memperhatikan langit malam.

" Kyu-san sedang apa kau? " tanya Yugito bingung.

" hmm? Anata-kun disini Yugito-san! " jawab Kyuubi yang masih memperhatikan langit.

" Anata-kun? siapa maksudmu Kyuubi-chan? " kali ini Fuu yang bertanya.

" tentu saja **Dark prince** "

Mata kedua gadis Yokai itu melotot, wajah mereka juga terlihat panik, sepertinya mereka terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kyuubi, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat mendengar nama **Dark prince** , makhluk yang sangat kuat yang bahkan mampu melawan ribuan makhluk supernatural yang bersatu untuk memusnahkanya dulu. bahkan pasukan Yokai juga ikut turun melawan **Dark prince** kecuali Kyuubi yang saat itu di kurung karena mencoba memberontak pada ras nya sendiri.

Di gelapnya langit malam ketiga gadis Yokai itu bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang melayang di langit, mereka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang kegelapan. tapi mereka bisa melihat matanya, aura kegelapan yang di keluarkan orang itu sunguh sangat menusuk kulit ketiganya. tubuh Fuu terlihat bergetar ketakutan, jika benar itu adalah dia, maka ini akan sangat berbahaya, bukan hanya Fuu saja yang tubuhnya bergetar, Yugito juga terlihat ketakutan, itu bisa dilihat dari wajahnya dan postur tubuhnya, beda dengan dua gadis Yokai itu Kyuubi malah tersenyum bahagia bisa merasakan lgi aura gelap tunanganya itu.

" Anata-kun! " teriak Kyuubi, dia sangat yakin yang melayang itu adalah tunanganya. walaupun Kyuubi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi bayangan tapi dia tau itu **Dark prince** , sudah lewat beberapa menit tapi tidak ada jawaban, **Dark prince** hanya diam saja sambil melihat Kyuubi dan dua teman Yokai nya, Kyuubi merasa ada yang aneh? apa benar itu adalah **Dark prince** , auranya sih masih sama seperti dulu tapi entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa **Dark prince** sudah sangat berbeda. apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya dulu yang menghianati **Dark prince** demi ras Yokai.

 **Swus!**

Kyuubi terkejut saat **Dark prince** tiba-tiba menghilang, Kyuubi bisa melihat benda kecil yang melayang turun, dia dengan cepat melompat dan menangkap benda itu yang ternyata adalah cincin, cincin itu terlihat sama dengan yang ada di jari manisnya. tubuh Kyuubi bergetar setelah tau apa maksud dari cincin itu.

" tidak.. ini bohong kan? katakan padaku ini bohong Yugito-san Fuu-san "

" Kyu-san / Kyuubi-chan " ucap keduanya sedih saat melihat tatapan mata Kyuubi yang terlihat kosong, seolah Kyuubi sudah tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi.

" tidak tidaaaaaaaak! **Arrrrggggg!** "

 **Swus!**

 **Blaaarr!**

Energi Yokai Kyuubi tidak terkendali dan meledak menghancurkan apa saja di sekitarnya, Fuu dan Yugito bahkan sampai terpental jauh, hutan itu seketika rata dengan tanah, kekuatan ratu Yokai sungguh sangat luar biasa, bahkan wilayah Kyoto di guncang gempa hebat. beberapa menit kemudian guncangan hebat itu berhenti, tubuh Kyuubi jatuh pingsan setelah mengeluarkan seluruh energi nya. air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata Kyuubi walaupun terpejam. Kyuubi sepertinya sangat terpukul saat **Dark prince** memutuskan ikatan pertunangan denganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

Hmm maaf kalau lama update nya..

sedikit bocoran fiction ini akan crossover dengan beberapa anime seperti..

(Highschool DXD) (Sekirei) (Date Alive) (Rosario Vampire) (Tokyo ghoul) dan masih banyak lagi..

ohh beberapa heroine dari daftar anime di atas akan jadi harem nya Naruto karena ini adalah fiction raja Harem tentu saja ahaha..

update nya lagi entahlah kapan..

Ryu log out


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, mainstream, echi, romance, supernatural, dark naru, godlike naru, harem king, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

walah maaf Author salah dokumen.. katiduran sih haha... enjoy lah

Chapter 07

 **Konoha** **Highschool**

Di kelas 3B terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling depan, dia adalah Haruno Sakura, wajah cantik nya terlihat tidak bersemangat, Sakura melihat cincin di jari manisnya, sekarang dirinya adalah milik Akasuna Sasori, membayangkan itu membuat Sakura tidak bersemangat lagi, jujur dia tidak mau ini dia tidak mau bertunangan dengan Sasori. Sakura sama sekali tidak mencintainya, ini adalah paksaan dari orang tua Sakura yang ingin menyatukan ras golongan merah bangsawan vampire.

" Sa.."

" Saku.. "

" Sakuraaaaa! "

" ehh i-iya apa? "

" mou~ apa kau melamun lagi? " tanya Moka, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. " t-tidak kok.. mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja Moka-chan " ucap Sakura.

" apa kau masih memikirkan **dia?** " suara Moka tiba-tiba memberat, Sakura menuduk dia mengerti siapa yang di maksud Moka, siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamanya Uzumaki Naruto.

" Sakura lupakan dia, kau sudah milik Sasori-kun sekarang, lagian dia juga tidak pernah menemuimu bukan? " ucap Moka. Sakura semakin menunduk mendengar ucapan Moka.

Jujur Sakura tidak bisa melupakan Naruto, dia sunguh menyesal tidak ada di samping Naruto saat Naruto membutuhkanya, bukanya tidak mau menemani masa kritis Naruto, tapi saat itu ras Vampire merah sedang kacau akibat perang sodara, dan mau tidak mau Sakura harus pulang, lebih tepatnya dia di seret pulang dengan paksa oleh suruhan ayahnya.

Setelah konflik ras nya selesai Sakura kembali kedunia manusia dan mendatangi kosan Naruto, tapi setelah sampai disana Sakura terkejut melihat kosan Naruto sudah rata dengan tanah bersama beberapa bangunan disampingnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis, dia sunguh menyesal sangat menyesal meninggalkan Naruto waktu itu, dia sampai rela menjadi tunangan Sasori demi mengakhiri perang sodara dan juga demi bisa kembali kedunia manusia, dan sekarang yang Sakura dapat hanyalah penyesalan. kalau boleh memilih Sakura ingin memutar balikan waktu, dia tidak peduli dengan konflik ras nya, Sakura hanya ingin tetap menemani masa kritis Naruto, sampai Naruto terbangun dan kembali bersamanya lagi, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur Sakura hanya bisa menyesalinya. sejak saat itu wajah cantik Sakura terlihat seperti tidak hidup, senyum Sakura juga senyuman palsu untuk menutupi kesedihan dalam dirinya.

Moka mengengam kuat melihat reaksi Sakura, jadi benar Sakura masih menderita gara-gara pria yang bernama Naruto itu. " Sakura.. kali ini aku pasti akan membawa **Dia** " ucap Moka, dia menarik Rosario di dada nya, Moka pun berubah menjadi Ura sisi gelap Vampire putih, Sakura terkejut melihat Moka nekat berubah di dalam kelas, untung saja kelas saat ini kosong dan hanya ada mereka.

" Moka-chan apa yang kau lakukan? "

Moka tidak menjawab, dia langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sakura, Sakura kembali menunduk, ini semua salahnya karena terlalu memikirkan Naruto, hingga membuat sahabat nya kawatir. Sakura tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Unknown place**..

Di tempat yang gelap dan tidak di ketauhi terlihat Naruto melayang dan di hadapan terdapat sesosok yang sangat mirip denganya. " **Dark lord**.. apa maksudmu, menyamar menjadi diriku? " tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. sedangkan **Dark lord** malah tersenyum karena usaha nya untuk memancing **Dark** **prince** berhasil.

" tidak ada.. aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain "

" bermain? kau tau karena ulahmu itu, aku menjadi sasaran para petingi Yokai, kakek tua sialan! " ucap Naruto. bisa-bisanya si tua itu menyamar menjadi dirinya dan membuat Kyuubi tunanganya itu terbaring lemah karena syok yang di alaminya. tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah sekarang Naruto menjadi buruan para Yokai dan semua itu karena kakek tua sialan ini.

" ohh? apa sekarang **Dark Prince** mulai lemah? ..kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak lenyapkan saja mereka yang menantangmu! " balas **Dark lord.**

Naruto tidak terkejut dengan ucapan **Dark lord,** memang dari dulu si tua itu selalu menyebalkan dan selalu berfikiran kotor, tapi memang benar sih dengan kekuatanya sekarang Naruto bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan ras Yokai, bukan hanya ras Yokai saja semua ras juga bisa dengan mudah dia lenyapkan kalau semua kekuatanya sudah kembali pulih.

Kekuatan yang sudah terkumpul saat ini hanya 30% dari kekuatan asli **Dark prince,** saat itu mereka tidak hanya melenyapkan tubuhnya tapi juga mengambil dan membagi kekuatanya, karena itu Naruto akan mencari dan mengambil kembali kekuatanya yang di curi oleh setiap ras.

" cukup! jangan menganguku lagi kakek tua, aku akan lupakan masalah ini, jadi jangan **menganguku kau mengerti!** " balas Naruto di akhiri dengan suara berat, Naruto mengerakan jari nya untuk membuat celah demensi, tapi aneh nya celah dimensi tidak terbuka. walaupun Naruto sudah mencoba nya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja tidak ada retakan dimensi. sedangan **Dark lord** menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat Naruto tidak bisa membuka celah dimensi. Naruto melirik **Dark lord** dengan sorot mata tajam.

 **" apa ini ulahmu? "**

Suara Naruto tiba-tiba memberat dan tekanan energi gelap meluap-luap dari tubuhnya. bukanya terkejut **Dark lord** malah tertawa senang. " ahaha.. ini adalah wilayahku, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini.. " ucap **Dark lord,** sedangkan Naruto menatap bosan **Dark lord,** si tua itu memang tidak pernah berubah selalu licik walaupun sudah ribuan tahun berlalu.

" jadi intinya kau ingin bermain denganku? "

" ahaha bermain? **tidak! aku akan melenyapkanmu!** " balas **Dark lord** dan dalam sekejap mata sudah ada di hadapan Naruto, dalam gerakan yang sangat lambat keduanya saling bertatapan. sorot mata **Dark lord** di penuhi nafsu membunuh sedangkan sorot mata Naruto seperti orang yang tidak bersemangat. dengan gerakan lambat **Dark lord** ingin memengal kepala Naruto, tapi mata **Dark lord** melotot saat menyadari telapak tangan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menempel di dada nya.

" **Dark Explosion!** "

 **Blaaar!**

Ledakan energi kegelapan yang sangat kuat membuat **Dark lord** terpental dan terombang ambing di dimensi nya sendiri. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan tubuh **Dark lord** dengan menghantam punggung nya.

 **Duak!**

Tubuh **Dark lord** berhenti saat punggung nya menghantam lutut Naruto. **Dark lord** memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya, walaupun di katakan makhluk abadi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa dilukai, dan lagi hanya makhluk tertentu saja yang bisa melukai **Dark lord** dan salah satu makhluk itu adalah **Dark prince**.

 **Dark lord** dengan cepat berbalik dan mencoba menendang kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto lebih cepat dan lebih dulu menendang wajah **Dark lord** dengan santai.

 **Duak!**

Walaupun terlihat santai tapi tendangan Naruto sangatlah kuat, terbukti dari wajah **Dark lord** yang terlihat kesakitan, Naruto merasa agak aneh, dia seperti menendang wajahnya sendiri, karena **Dark lord** yang sedang meniru menjadi dirinya.

 **Duak!**

Dengan kuat Naruto kembali memukul perut **Dark lord,** tubuh **Dark lord** pun kembali terpantal, dan dalam satu kedipan mata Naruto sudah berada jauh di belakang **Dark lord** , Naruto mengumpulkan energi kegelapan di gengaman tangan kananya, dan saat tubuh **Dark lord** sudah dekat, Naruto melesat memukul wajah **Dark lord**.

 **Duak!**

Tubuh **Dark lord** kembali terpental dan terombang ambing, Naruto melesat mengejar tubuh **Dark lord** dan memukul wajahnya lagi, Naruto melakukan itu terus menerus, memukul lagi lagi dan lagi wajah **Dark lord**.

Dan saat Naruto akan mamukul wajah **Dark lord** untuk yang kasekian kalinya, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak. dan dalam hitungan detik tembok tak kasat mata langsung menghimpit tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

 **Krak!**

" uhgg!.. " rintih Naruto, dia terlihat kesakitan setelah di himpit tembok tak kasat mata itu. disisi lain **Dark lord** menyeringai, dia mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, **Dark lord** melesat menghampiri Naruto.

" oya-oya.. jarang sekali melihat **Dark prince** seperti ini.. ahaha! " sindir **Dark lord** saat melihat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi tubuhnya seperti di himpit tembok, ini pasti ulah si tua sialan itu.

" heh! kau.. masih licik seperti biasanya! " balas Naruto. walaupun wajah Naruto terlihat tenang tapi dia sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari belenggu tembok itu, yang semakin lama semakin menghimpitnya.

" ohh.. masih sok kuat ya? bagaimana dengan ini! "

 **Krak!**

 **Kraak!**

Tubuh Naruto kembali di hantam lagi tembok tak kasat mata dari depan dan belalang nya, Naruto masih terlihat tenang tidak bereaksi sama sekali, dan itu membuat **Dark lord** sedikit kesal, tapi tidak lama kemudian darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto.

" ahaha.. percuma saja sok kuat, kau terluka bukan **Dark prince!** " tawa senang **Dark lord,** saat melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah.

" (uhuk).. k-kau kakek tua sialan! " ucap Naruto, dia kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. **Dark lord** malah semakin tertawa mendengar ejekan Naruto.

" ahahaha.. mulutmu pedas juga **Dark prince!** bagaimana kalau.. ini! " **Dark** **lord** mengerakan tanganya dan tembok tak kasat mata langsung menghimpit Naruto lagi.

 **Krak!**

" ahaha.. rasakan ini.. ini dan ini ahaha! "

 **Krak! Krak!** **Kraaak!**

 **Dark lord** semakin mengila, Naruto di hantam tembok tak kasat mata secara bertubi-tubi, Naruto semakin banyak memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, tubuhnya terasa remuk terus menerus di hantam tembok tak kasar mata itu.

" dan ini.. yang terakhir **Dark bullet destruction!** " **Dark lord** membuat bola kegelapan dan tanpa ampun langsung di tebakan ke pada Naruto.

Tapi sesaat kemudian wajah **Dark lord** terkejut, saat melihat bola kegelapan penghancur miliknya itu berhenti di hadapan Naruto, tidak lebih tepatnya ada semacam barier yang melindungi Naruto. dan tidak lama kemudian aura kegelapan yang sangat-sangat kuat meledak dari tubuh Naruto, bahkan bola kegelapan penghancur itu lenyap seketika, Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut **Dari** **lord.**

 **" sudah cukup bermainya.. "**

Suara Naruto tiba-tiba memberat, surai kuning Naruto perlahan berubah warna menjadi putih, muncul topeng rubah iblis hitam yang menempel di sisi kiri kepala Naruto, tubuh Naruto juga dalam sekejap sudah terbalut jubah hitam pekat.

" k-k-kau.. kan- "

 **Swus!**

Kecepatan yang sangat gila secara tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di hadapan **Dark lord** sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto tidak tapi Hell prince menyeringai sesaat sebelum..

 **Duak!**

Satu pukulan yang sangat kuat dari Hell prince mendarat di perut **Dark lord,** mata **Dark lord** melotot saat merasakan rasa yang teramat sangat sakit di perutnya, rasa sakit itu langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. seluruh organ dalam **Dark lord** hancur dalam satu pukulan dari Hell prince, tapi bersamaan dengan itu surai Naruto juga kembali lagi menjadi kuning, topeng rubah iblis dan jubah hitam nya juga lenyap. Naruto sudah kembali lagi seperti biasanya.

Tubuh tak berdaya **Dark lord** kembali menjelma menjadi kakek tua renta, Naruto mencengkram kepala **Dark lord**. " aku tau kau hanya bayanganya, **Dark lord!** jangan campuri urusanku lagi, kalau kau tidak mau bernasib sama seperti bayanganmu ini! " Naruto meremukan kepala tiruan **Dark lord** itu dengan sekali cengkraman. tubuh tanpa kepala tiruan **Dark lord** itu melayang di celah dimensi nya.

 ** _' Wah wah.. Seperti yang diharapkan.. kau memang kuat, tidak heran putriku Dark princes tertarik dengan mu, bawahan ku juga sepertinya tertarik padamu.. jadi- '_**

" cukup kakek tua, jangan banyak bicara dan cepat buka segel dimensi sialan ini.. " ucap Naruto memotong ucapan **Dark lord** yang entah dimana, karena yang terdengar hanya suaranya saja dan tidak ada wujudnya.

 ** _' hoho.. aku tidak bisa.. dari awal dimensi itu memang di ciptakan untuk mengeksekusi, makhluk yang terperangkap atau masuk ke dimensi itu tidak akan selamat, dan aku juga tidak bisa membuka nya dari luar.. '_**

" jadi maksudmu? "

 ** _' ya dimensi itu akan membunuh mu, ohh dan seperti nya sudah dimulai, semoga kau bisa selamat.. Dark prince ahaha! '_**

Naruto mengengam kuat, kakek tua itu memang benar-benar sialan sekali, dan kali ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan, Naruto akan menghajarnya nanti setelah keluar dari dimensi busuk ini.

 **Deg!**

Naruto merasakan hawa kegelapan yang sangat kental dan kuat. benar saja dugaanya tubuh tiruan **Dark lord** itu mengeluarkan aura gelap yang langsung menyebar, dan tidak lama kemudian dimensi itu perlahan mulai retak, retakan itu terus menjalar, merasakan tanda bahaya Naruto mengelurakan seluruh energi kegelapan dari tubuhnya nya dan membentuk sebuah terlur yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto. retakan itu semakin membesar dan dalam hitungan detik..

 **Blaaaaaaaarrr!**

Dimensi itu meledak menghancurkan apa saja, ledakanya sangat kuat bahkan mungkin mampu melenyapkan seisi jagat raya. perisai telur yang membungkus Naruto perlahan retak dan akhirnya hancur tidak kuat menahan ledakan itu.

.

.

.

 **The Dark world**

" **uhuk.. "** **Dark lord** memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, pertarunganya dengan Naruto membuatnya hampir terbunuh. kalau saja tidak cepat berpindah ke tubuh aslinya **Dark lord** pasti sudah mati.

" master! " Shion terlihat kawatir, melihat master nya sampai terluka seperti itu, dia tidak percaya **Dark lord** yang di katakan ibu dari semua makhluk kegelapan bisa di buat sekarat seperti itu.

 **" uhuk.. aku tidak apa, Shion apa kau membawa apa yang ku minta? "** tanya **Dark lord**. Shion menganguk dia memberikan apa yang Masternya minta beberapa hari yang lalu. dan itu adalah sebuah majalah dewasa! dengan sampul 18 dan tambahan tulisan ' bukan untuk anak di bawah umur '.

Shion tidak mengerti kenapa master nya itu menginginkan hal seperti itu. **Dark lord** mulai membuka majalah itu dan melihat lihat setiap halaman. **Dark lord** berhenti di halaman 8, di situ tergambar wanita bersurai putih yang sangat cantik seksi dan erotis, sunguh benar-benar sangat mengoda iman, **Dark lord** tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Tubuh **Dark lord** mengeluarkan aura hitam. aura hitam itu semakin menyebar hinga menutupi seluruh ruangan. Shion sampai tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena terlalu banyak aura kegelapan masternya. dan saat aura hitam itu menghilang..

Wajah Shion terlihat syok saat melihat master nya. " ma-master kau kah itu? " tanya Shion tidak percaya masternya menjadi seperti itu.. Masternya telah berubah, berubah menjadi perempuan! Shion sungguh tidak percaya, Masternya menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan sama persis seperti yang ada di majalah dewasa itu.

" iya ini aku, dan mulai sekarang.. aku adalah Lili, jadi panggil aku Lili kau mengerti Shion? " Ucap **Dark lord** yang sekarang berubah menjadi Lili gadis yang sangat cantik bersurai putih panjang dan memakai bikini. entah Shion harus terkejut bingung atau kagum dengan berubahan Masternya, tapi yang jelas Shion ingin ngakak melihat perubahan dratis **Dark lord,** dari kakek tua renta bau tanah menjadi gadis cantik nan seksi berdada jumbo.

" di-dimengerti Lili-sama..brff- " Shion dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya sendiri, dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, padahal Shion sudah sekuat tenaga menahanya sampai perutnya sakit tapi tetap saja tak tertahankan.

" Hoo~ kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja tidak perlu di tahan seperti itu.. **Shion!** " ucap Lili di akhiri dengan penekanan nama Shion dan aura membunuh yang mengerikan. tentu saja Shion langsung mengeleng dengan cepat, dia tidak mau mati muda.

.

.

.

.

 **At Rumah Tsunade.**

Terlihat di halaman rumah keluarga Senju, seorang gadis berparas cantik, bersurai kuning pucat dan berdada extra jumbo sedang melakukan latihanya mengunakan tombak emas, yup dia adalah Senju Tsunade keturunan dari pahlawan Senju Hashirama.

" Hiyaa.. rasakan ini.. ini dan ini! "

Teriak Tsunade sambil mengayunkan tombaknya kesana kemari, Tsunade sangat bersemangat mengayunkan dan menusuk-nusuk mengunakan tombaknya, dada Tsunade juga ikut terguncang, sejak kejadian kemarin Tsunade semakin giat berlatih, dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin itu terulang lagi. apalagi dia adalah ketua Akatasuki jadi dia harus menjadi lebih kuat dari yang paling kuat.

" Onee-chan.. ini minumanya sudah jadi "

Teriak adik Tsunade yang bernama Senju Shizune dari teras rumah. Tsunade yang mendengar itu menghentikan latihannya. Tsunade memasukan tobak emas itu kedalam tubuhnya dan menghampiri adiknya, saat berjalan dada Tsunade berguncang erotis boing-boing dan boing~, Shizune yang melihat dada kakaknya yang seperti semangka itu berguncang, langsung meraba dada nya sendiri, dan Shizune hanya bisa menangis gaje karena dada nya rata seperti papan cucian.

" Shizune? kau kanapa? "

" Eeh?... tidak apa hanya saja, kenapa dada Onee-chan besar sekali.. " ucap Shizune tanpa sadar jujur sekali, Tsunade yang mendengar itu wajahnya langsung memerah. " b-bi-bicara apa k-kau ini, sudah jangan bercanda Shizune " balas Tsunade, dia mengambil gelas minuman, dan saat minum Tsunade terlihat tambah erotis sekali, lihat saja setetes air yang mangalir turun dari sudut bibirnya bercampur dengan keringatnya dan sampai kebelahan dada nya. Shizune yang melihat kakak nya minum hanya bisa menangis gaje, lagi-lagi soal dada itu membuat Shizune sakit.

" oh iya Onee-chan soal pemuda yang Onee-chan cerita kan itu, seperti apa wajahnya? "

" Brrrffff.. uhuk uhuk.. "

Tsunade tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Shizune. kenapa Shizune tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang itu. " a-aku juga tidak tau.. dia menutupi w-wajahnya " jawab Tsunade bohong sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, dia jadi malu saat mengingat wajah tampan Naruto. sedangkan Shizune terlihat tidak percaya pada kakaknya.

" benarkah? Onee-chan tidak bohong kan? "

" te-tentu saja untuk apa juga, aku berbohong " ucap Tsunade, tapi ucapanya itu tidak membuat Shizune percaya, malah semakin membuatnya curiga dengan tingkah kakaknya.

' hmm mencurigakan, aku yakin Onee-chan menyembunyikan sesuatu.. ' batin Shizune. dia menatap kakaknya dengan intens, sedangkan Tsunade terlihat gelisah karena terus di tatap oleh adiknya..

" a-aku mau mandi, tubuhku lengket.. " ucap Tsunade, ia menaruh gelas itu di teras dan berjalan masuk rumah. Tsunade melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menaiki anak tanga menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Tsunade mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tsunade bersandar di pintu dan menghela nafas lelah, kenapa adiknya itu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pemuda itu. Tsunade sendiri juga tidak tau siapa nama nya dan dimana dia tingal. kalau boleh minta Tsunade ingin di pertemukan lagi dengan pemuda itu, dia ingin mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan.. ehem ingin melihat wajahnya yang seperti pangeran itu. karena setiap kali membayangkan wajahnya membuat jatung Tsunade berdetak lebih cepat, jadi inikah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Kyaaaa~ aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi hihi.. " tanpa sadar Tsunade berteriak gaje, Tsunade dengan cepat menutupi mulutnya sendiri dan mengeleng, lagi-lagi dia jadi aneh saat membayangkan pangeranya. memang pesona **Dark prince** mampu memikat siapa saja, bahkan makhluk sekelas dewi sekali pun akan tunduk dihadapanya.

Tsunade tidak sadar bahwa Shizune berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. sepertinya dugaanya benar kakaknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, dari teriakan gaje kakaknya tadi, Shizune bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda yang kakaknya ceritakan itu sepertinya sedikit spesial, dan Shizune suka hal yang berbau spesial.

' ufufu~ kau tidak pandai berbohong ya, Onee-chan ku sayang~ ' batin Shizune, dia sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana, dan pastinya Shizune akan menjalankan rencananya itu bersama para gadis Akatsuki lainya.

 **Skip..**

Seperti yang Tsunade katakan sebelumnya bahwa dia ingin mandi. Tsunade telanjang berdiri di bawah pancuran shower kamar mandi nya, Tsunade menyibakan rambutnya ke samping agar seluruh tubuhnya tersiram air shower. dirasa sudah cukup Tsunade mematikan shower. dia mengambil sabun dan mulai menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya.

Tsunade memulainya dari leher, pundak, dan kedua lengannya, terus beralih menyabun ke dua pahanya hinga kaki. Tsunade melakukanya dengan perlahan, dan sekarang dia mulai menyabun ke daerah sensitifnya.

" ahh~ .. "

Tsunade mendesah saat jari tanganya tidak sengaja sedikit masuk ke 'itu' nya. di rasa bagian sensitifnya sudah bersih. Tsunade beralih menyabun perut hingga akhirnya sampai ke dada jumbo nya itu.

" gawat! sepertinya mereka semakin besar saja.. " gumam Tsunade, sambil menyabun dada nya dengan perlahan, dia membersihkan payudaranya dengan hati-hati, Tsunade membersihkan dari pangkal sampai unjung pentil payudaranya.

" ahh~ ...uhh~ kenapa mereka sensitif sekali.. "

Lagi-lagi Tsunade mendesah, dada jumbo nya itu sensitif sekali, padahal dia hanya menyabunya, dan tidak meremasnya saja sudah seperti itu apalagi di remas? tangan Tsunade bergerak menyabun pungung nya, ya walaupun sedikit sulit sih tapi sebagai seorang gadis tubuhnya harus bersih.

Setelah selesai acara menyabunya Tsunade kembali menyalakan shower, tubuh Tsunade kembali tersiram air shower dan membuat busa sabun di tubuhnya mengalir turun. dirasa sudah bersih Tsunade kembali mematikan shower lagi,

Saat Tsunade ingin mengambil botol shampo, di atas ruang kamar mandi nya muncul sebuah portal dimensi. dan portal itu memuntahkan tubuh seseorang.

 **Bruk!**

" Kyaaaa! "

Tsunade berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya tertimpa tubuh seseorang, Tsunade ingin memukulnya tapi saat melihat wajahnya, wajah Tsunade langsung memerah maksimal saat tau yang menimpa tubuhnya adalah...

 **To be continue..**


End file.
